Life with monster girls, LOVE Season
by Aleksast
Summary: ¡Una nueva historia! Kimihito ha tenido una vida armónica a lado de Miia, Papi, Suu, Rachnera, Cerea, Mero y Lala. No obstante, un nuevo vecino y otros personajes llegan al vecindario para poner el ambiente interesante. ¿Te atreves a leerla? Lemon, harem, yuri, cosas kawai y moe, y mucho más.
1. OPENING

**Disclaimer:** Monster musume no iru nichijou es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 **Acerca del autor de esta historia:** Reconocido fanficker del universo de Harry Potter y de Neon Genesis Evangelion, fan del anime "Monster musume no iru nichijou", entusiasta de los harems, así como de las novelas históricas y/o épicas, iniciado en la traducción de fanfics y ganador de varios premios de fanfics en foros de fanfiction net, beta-reader y escritor freelance.

 _ **Aleksast presenta**_

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

 **\- G-**

Kimihito Kurusu es un estudiante con un trabajo de medio tiempo, como sabemos, vive con varias chicas no-humanas bajo su custodia, bajo la "observancia" de la Agente Smith, la cual... realmente no tiene mucho tiempo para supervisar y suele pasar por alto decirle datos importantes al muchacho, como que los gastos de alimentación de sus huéspedes corren a cargo del gobierno... hasta hace poco la enorme casa de Darling-kun era escenario de peleas, sin embargo todas han hecho las paces para vivir una vida relativamente armónica, relativamente, porque la competencia por ser la esposa de Kimihito sigue viva, toda vez que él cree que es joven para contraer matrimonio, pese a que, pensando en que era un reto a la muerte (que realmente era Lala-chan, una dullahan) y así evitaría su "destino": a todo esto, Miia sigue siendo la número uno, pero no se confundan... las otras no ceden, a excepción de Suu, ella es como la hija de la familia, y de Lala, quien no ha declarado algún sentimiento de aprehensión para con el anfitrión.

Ante los avances de las relaciones de humanos con criaturas no-humanas, muchos otros estudiantes entusiastas comenzaron por aplicar para el programa del Acuerdo de Convivencia Intercultural de Especies, sólo unos cuantos eran aptos, después de una exhaustiva sesión de pruebas y análisis.

Z-o-Z

Parecía otro día ordinario en la casa de Kimihito, salvo que desde temprano un enorme camión de mudanza estuvo bajando e instalando muebles y otras pertenencias en la casa de enfrente. Eso llamó la atención de las chicas principalmente, todas estaban con los ojos pegados a la ventana.

Miia fue la primera en hablar –Darling-kun, ven... hay algo enfrente... ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntaba la lamia, sin perder de vista todas esas cajas que bajaban del camión, parecía que no terminarían de descargarlo.

Centorea observaba atentamente las cajas, etiquetadas con diferentes colores –Creo que los vecinos se han ido y ha llegado otra persona a habitar esa morada, pero ¿tantas pertenencias? – a la centauro le parecía raro ver tantas cosas para una sola persona.

–Son muchas cajas ¿se habrán equivocado?– comentaba Papi, con sus ojos vueltos dos espirales girando.

–Tal vez sea una viuda que ha pasado un trágico romance y ha matado a su esposo para que éste le sea siempre fiel– comentó Mero, fantaseando acerca de un drama intenso.

–No se ha muerto nadie relacionado con esa casa... lo sabría... debe ser otro mortal común y corriente– dijo Lala con voz monótona.

–¿Uh? ¿Alguien nuevo?– llegaba Kimihito tomándose la nuca, tras el llamado de Miia –¿Huh? ¿Y Rache-chan?– al momento sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso tomarlo de la mano, volteó a ver y era esa inconfundible cara– Hola Suu... ¿has visto a Rachnera?

–Allá...– murmuró la chica, señalando con su tentáculo hacia la puerta de entrada.

–Ah, salió...– suspiró relajado, pero reaccionó poco después –¡Nooo! ¡Salió! ¡No puede salir así!

–Calma darling-kun, probablemente esté en el tejado– contestó Miia – estoy segura que no debe estar haciendo nada malo.

–Ojalá tengas razón– secundó resignado el chico.

Mientras tanto, Suu se había colado a la otra casa tan pronto las demás regresaron a sus habitaciones. Ya el camión había partido y quizás habría algo interesante que observar ahí. En una habitación, un chico un poco menos alto que Kimihito y con facciones infantiles acomodaba su ropa en el armario, la última maleta de ella. Desde que supo que fue admitido como parte del programa de intercambio de especies, sin haber aplicado siquiera, sólo bastó un día para que lo reasignaran a esta enorme casa que, además, acababan de ampliar.

Ese chico correspondía al nombre de Kanon, y aunque era un año menor que Kimihito, era totalmente un adulto para las leyes japonesas al ser huérfano y haber trabajado desde los 13 en investigaciones relacionadas con la clasificación de especies no humanas. No obstante, haber crecido sin padres le había vuelto introvertido y rara vez hablaba, ni monosílabos ni frases largas, se solía comunicar de manera escrita, ya sea mediante un teléfono o con unos cartones en blanco y un marcador.

Su cabello grisáceo era corto y sus ojos azul claro, pero de alguna manera se veía más como un niño que como un adolescente. Justo acababa de guardar esa maleta en un apartado del armario cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del techo de madera. Agudizó el oído, parecía que el ruido se hacía más cercano, cerró los ojos y notó que eran pisadas, no humanas, sino de algún tipo de...

En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de él bajar silenciosamente y sonreír macabramente, se dio la vuelta, y pese a que el cuarto únicamente estaba iluminado por el sol que entraba por la ventana, supo que estaba ante una criatura grande.

–Aracne– musitó apenas, al notar la silueta humana y las patas de araña.

–¿Uh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?– Rachnera posó una mano en la cabeza de Kanon –¿Un niño? ¿Y tus padres?

En ese momento Kanon sacó un cartón suelto de las cajas y comenzó a escribir con su marcador su respuesta – _No soy un niño, tengo 17, y no tengo padres, vivo aquí ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kanon_.

Rachnera leyó los mensajes después de prender el interruptor de la luz, lo cual hizo que Kanon tragara saliva y temblara un poco, pese a estudiar las especies de monstruo, era intimidante ver una Aracne tan desarrollada –Vaya, entonces casi eres un adulto... yo soy Rachnera, y deseo atarte.

Kanon en ese momento enrojeció y cerró los ojos comenzando a temblar de una manera tan cómica que parecía un chiquillo muy moe, comenzó a garabatear el reverso del cartón para escribir su respuesta – _No me ates, no voy a hacerte daño, Rachnera-sama... me gustan las aracnes ¿podrías darte la vuelta por favor? Quisiera mirar, si no te molesta._

Ante tan rara petición del temeroso chico, ella rió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta dejando de ver su parte arácnida, sobre todo la calavera en su vientre de araña –Oh, eres divertido... ¿Te gustan las arañas? Mmm...

Kanon sólo pudo emitir dos palabras con un tono quedo pero dulce, su voz era aún aniñada –Qué bonita– Rachnera volteó a verle, y al observar su cara parecía un niño contemplando algo realmente bello, sonriendo además, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara –¿Puedo?– preguntó antes de tocar, su mano tocó la parte donde se encontraba dibujada la calavera y levemente la acarició con una curiosidad aparentemente fuera de morbo, sin embargo...

–Kanon-kun, qué haces– dijo ella acalorada y nerviosa, sonrojada aún más.

El chico tomó otro cartón suelto y garabateó rápidamente – _Lo siento si se siente mal, no sabía que las aracnes eran sensibles en esta parte, no he terminado de estudiarlas, perdona por tocarte._

–No se siente mal, pero... es una parte muy sensible, no la toques demasiado, Kanon-kun– pidió ella apenada.

Por alguna parte del techo estaba Suu espiando, y lo que realmente era interesante para ella era haber encontrado el punto débil de Rachnera, lentamente fue retirándose para volver a casa.

El chico retiró la mano nervioso, y ella volvió a voltearse para estar frente a frente, en eso él escribió en la parte libre– _Si vas a atarme no me voy a poder zafar, no soy muy fuerte, Rachne-sama, sé gentil por favor._

Ante esa respuesta la Aracne se enterneció y sólo lo abrazó, dejándolo totalmente rojo hasta las orejas –Oh, Kanon-kun, eres tan tierno... que esta vez no te voy a atar, pero créeme, un día de estos lo haré... no eres como esos chicos pervertidos de tu edad...

Un "gracias" quedo fue lo que salió de la boca del chico quien boqueaba dado que la cabeza estaba enterrada en el pecho de la aracne. Ella se despidió y volvió a salir de ahí, dejando a Kanon exhausto, tirándose en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– _Eso fue raro... pero me agrada Rachne-sama, parece una buena persona... Oh dios... mañana llega Yumi-chan, o eso se supone que me dijo Smith-san, todo ha sido tan rápido y repentino que me duele la cabeza... Sólo espero que Yumi-chan no necesite que hable mucho o al menos sepa leer, pero... ¿Qué clase de criatura podrá ser? No puede ser acuática, no instalaron un estanque ni nada... de hecho no he entrado a la habitación de ella, pero por lo que pude ver no es mucho lo que han puesto ahí dentro... un futón... espero que sea amistosa._

Kanon quedó profundamente dormido, si bien se había salvado de caer en las redes de Rachnera, no sabía que tenía enfrente a otras chicas no-humanas conviviendo con un joven de su edad. Se quedó pensando en la simpática aracne que había allanado en su casa, y en la posibilidad de verla otra vez en un futuro cercano. Claro, con el miedo de acabar siendo comida para araña.

Rachnera regresó a casa justo para la comida, sin comentar nada acerca de su visita al nuevo vecino. Suu tampoco diría nada, pero por dentro traía algo entre manos. La mudanza fue el tema de conversación hasta llegar la noche, cuando todos se disponían a cenar. Sin embargo, esa noche no pintaba nada tranquila...


	2. Yo soy Kanon

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 0: Yo soy Kanon

Eran las siete de la noche, Kanon se desperezó puntualmente, finalizando su siesta. Con total calma se cambió por un conjunto deportivo, miró de nueva cuenta a la puerta de la habitación de su futura acompañante antes de dirigirse al altar que tenía para sus padres. Debajo de éste tenía una compuerta con un curioso par de amuletos, los cuales, según sus antiguos tutores, su padre fabricaba y que traían buena suerte, la costumbre familiar era siempre regalar uno a los vecinos para rodearse de buena fortuna y alejar a los espíritus malvados.

El chico de cabellos color ceniza tomó uno, además de un bloc de papel y un marcador negro, y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Kimihito, tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que alguien abriera.

 _Momentos antes_

–¿Dónde fuiste, Rachnera-chan?– preguntó Kimihito al escuchar sus pasos.

–Oh, cari, sólo fui a echar un vistazo a la casa de enfrente– contestó la Aracne acercándose lentamente a Kimhito por la espalda, abrazándolo por detrás y reposando su rostro en su hombro – ¿Me extrañaste? – le susurró mientras acariciaba delicadamente su vientre – Lo siento, cariño… Oh, pero mira nada más, creo que alguien ya despertó– dijo burlonamente al tiempo que su lengua lamió ligeramente su cuello.

–Rachne-san, si sigues así…

–¿Sí?– preguntó ella haciendo que sus pechos apretaran un poco su espalda para provocarlo más.

–…– Kimihito tragó saliva, le temblaba un poco la mandíbula y las piernas – Se me va a quemar la comida…

En ese momento llegó Suu a molestar a Rachne con otro de sus ahora típicos asaltos sexuales, logrando que su maestro pudiese continuar su tarea, al oír el gemido que soltó la Aracne tanto Cerea como Miia se asomaron apresuradamente, esperando que ella no estuviese acosando a Kimihito.

–Oh Suu, eras tú… pensé que mi Darling estaba en peligro– dijo Miia suspirando de alivio.

–Suu, déjame en paz… ¡kyaaa!– la Aracne se sorprendió al sentirse atacada en esa parte sensible de su exo esqueleto.

Al oír el grito de Racnhera todos pusieron su atención en ella, por primera vez, o así lo parecía, veían a la chica araña con un pequeño hilillo de saliva en la boca, sonrosada y con una respiración entrecortada.

–Suu… creo… que… es… suficiente…– dijo Kimihito aguantando lo más que podía, estaba en una gran complicación al sentir el bochorno dentro de él y sobre todo algo ahí abajo endureciéndose y creciendo.

–Suu debe proteger a su amo, Rachne le gusta lo que hace Suu– dijo ella con una sonrisa que guardaba oscuras intenciones, a pesar de su pinta de ser totalmente inofensiva.

–Suu… tú estabas espiándome… ¿Cómo supiste mi punto débil?– Rachne estaba apenas recuperando el aliento, algo avergonzada de haber dado semejante espectáculo.

–¿Espiándote? ¿Cómo pudo espiarte si ella estaba… aquí?– cuestionó Cerea, aclarándose la garganta y mirando con severidad a la Aracne.

–Espera… ¿Cuándo te espió?– preguntó de repente Kimihito

–Cuando salí a ver quién o quiénes eran nuestros nuevos vecinos, seguramente encontró la forma de seguirme pasando desapercibida.

En ese momento un clic sonó en la mente de todos los presentes.

–Rachnera-chan, un humano te… ¿hizo algo?– preguntó de repente Miia, llevándose las manos a la cara, asombrada.

–Suu estaba ahí, Suu vio cómo un humano descubrió la parte sensible de Rachnera, Suu aprendió– respondió la chica slime como si no fuese absolutamente nada indecente.

–¡Kyaaaaa!– gritaron al unísono Cerea y Miia, horrorizadas al ver que Rachne había violado las leyes y probablemente la deportarían y arrestarían al osado individuo que hubiese "quebrantado su inocencia".

Rachnera se aclaró la garganta, arreglándose un poco después de que Suu dejara de tocarla, para corregir a los demás –Hey… no fue su intención, es un chico nada más y parece que estudia a las especies, aunque… no recuerdo su nombre… no lo hizo adrede, además es fan de las aracnes, dijo que era… bonita– esto último hizo que un rubor apareciera en su cara.

–¿Un chico? ¿Sólo un chico?– Miia entonces pensó en que fuera otro caso de intercambio de especies.

–Así es– dijo Smith-san de repente en otra de sus apariciones repentinas –Aunque… ha sido de una gran ayuda, digamos que me ha quitado un enorme peso de encima, a pesar de que por error le asignamos a dos chicas cuando él no aplicó para el programa… ¿Estaban hablando de una violación a las leyes del intercambio de especies?

–Eso es negligencia– murmuró Kimihito, recordando que él tampoco había pedido ser parte de este programa –Y… y nadie dijo nada de nada. ¿No te parece demasiada carga para alguien tan… acostumbrado a estar sólo?

–Oh vamos, se lo ha tomado bien… además es un chico encantador, a pesar de que sus padres ya no están con él. Darling-kun, necesito café.

–Se me ha acabado– respondió ausentemente, lo cual fue respondido por un ligero puchero de la agente.

–¿A qué se refiere, Smith-dono?– preguntó Cerea, intrigada.

–A que es un chico huérfano, sus padres murieron hace cinco años y desde entonces ha vivido relativamente sólo, pero dejando aparte la parte triste de la historia, cuando le avisamos de su mudanza a otra casa junto con dos chicas huéspedes parecía un niño feliz… aunque legalmente es un adulto, pero digamos que no es tan alto ni tan fornido y de lejos puede parecer un niño– explicó Smith relajándose en un sillón.

 _Después de la cena (a la que Smith se quedó pues estaba hambrienta)…_

Mientras tanto Kimihito, que estaba ya recogiendo los platos, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Iba a abrir pero Papi se adelantó y fue quien vio primero al chico quien se sorprendió al ver a la chica harpía de plumas azules verlo con curiosidad.

Kanon iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó Miia también con lo cual se quedó sin palabras, luego Centorea, Mero, Rachne y al final entre un hueco se coló Kimihito para poder ver de quien se trataba, la única que no se interesaba en el extraño era Lala, quien bebía una taza de té… o más bien se la metía al cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza – ¿Hola?

En ese momento comenzó a garabatear a toda velocidad para mostrar el mensaje – _Hola… yo… me llamo Kanon, y vivo enfrente… vine a presentarme y…_ – en ese momento volteó la hoja del bloc y escribió algo breve – _¿Aquí vive Rachnera-sama? Debes ser de quien me hablo Smith-sama…_

–Como verán, Kanon tiene mutismo nervioso y difícilmente habla en presencia de alguien– dijo Smith, explicando el asunto de los carteles y los mensajes garabateados.

–Hola Kanon-kun– saludó Rachne haciendo un ademán con la mano, todos le voltearon a ver, y ella sólo alzó los hombros y mostró una sonrisa despreocupada.

– _Este es un amuleto de buena suerte, y tiene razón Smith-sama, no me es fácil hablar, bueno… creo que iré de regreso a casa, es tarde_ – Kanon estaba por dar la media vuelta hasta que Smith habló.

–Kanon-kun, Yumi ha llegado pero me tomé la molestia de que la llevaran directamente a su habitación, estuvo volando hasta la tarde tan sólo de saber que alguien la había "adoptado", espero que seas cuidadoso con ella – y con una mirada tenebrosa y un aura espectral sentenció con ahínco –No se te ocurra hacerle algo indecente o eres niño muerto.

Todos temblaron de miedo al escuchar las palabras de Smith, quien continuó – las Wyvern así como todas las criaturas que derivan de la familia de dragones tienen sangre fría y necesitan calentarse, pero como dice el acuerdo, no puedes hacer nada indecoroso.

Kanon bostezó y comenzó a escribir de nuevo – _Tener cuidado, anotado Smith-sama. ¿Pero podrías explicarme qué es hacer algo indecente o indecoroso? ¿Me lo puedes mandar por mail? Tengo sueño y no entiendo esas cosas… adiós._

Y así como si nada, el chico regresó a su casa para dirigirse a su cuarto, ponerse el pijama y acostarse a dormir que era lo que necesitaba. De alguna forma había sido un día agotador al tener que explicarles a las personas de mudanzas donde iba esto y aquello, razón suficiente por la que se sintiera así.

–Me parece una persona muy noble, pero ¿han oído eso? ¿Se imaginan cómo murieron sus padres? Quizás fue un romance trágico y emocionante…– y con ello Meroune comenzó a fantasear con la idea del drama.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento como éste?– le recriminó Miia.

–Parece una buena persona– agregó Papi, emocionada a la vez de ver más no-humanos en el barrio.

–Yo también estoy exhausta… la comida estuvo genial Darling-kun, recuérdame mandarte fondos para que compres café– dijo la agente con una sonrisa relajada al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

–Estaría bien que me llegara la pensión de las chicas a tiempo, Smith-san– comentó él al respecto.

–OK, lo haré… mañana… sí…– contestó ella entre bostezos, camino a su auto.

–Descanse, Smith-dono– se despidió Cerea, para igual irse a su habitación.

–Hasta luego– dijeron Miia y Kimihito al mismo tiempo.

–Yo me dormiré ya, Suu me ha dejado sin energía– se quejó Rachnera, yéndose a su ático fuera del alcance de la susodicha acosadora.

–Hasta mañana, maestro– secundó la chica en el impermeable amarillo, bostezando también.

–Ya… todos a dormir…– indicó Kimihito, cerrando la puerta.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

En una habitación estaba un chico de cabellos grises muy profundamente dormido, sobre él una chica de cabello color rosa, ojos ambarinos, vestida con un top rojo que era apenas suficiente para cubrir sus atributos, y con una mini-falda del mismo color, en cuyos costados estaban unas garras a manera de broche, la chica en cuestión tenía alas color verde pino y tres cuernos del mismo color sobresalían de su cabeza, su cola no era muy larga, y bajo sus rodillas estaba cubierta de escamas, eran piernas de dragón en sí, con garras fuertes y brillantes.

En fin, volviendo a lo importante, esta chica estaba sobre Kanon, más bien abrazada a éste, mientras que movía apenas y de manera suave sus caderas contra las de él, poco a poco el chico, que de hecho estaba en un sueño, comenzó a ver éste sueño deformarse al sentirse un poco acalorado, además de tener un ligero peso encima. Cuando abrió los ojos y se vio en el reflejo de los de la Wyvern, y tuvo una sensación extraña en su entrepierna, por lo cual resonó un grito en toda la manzana...

–¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

 _Continuará…_


	3. Yumi, una Wyvern apasionada

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 1: Yumi, una Wyvern apasionada

Yumi, que para nada se había asustado con ese grito, aprovechó que Kanon tenía la boca abierta para plantarle un beso profundo que fue, al cabo de un par de segundos correspondido, o eso parecía dado que el chico se estaba quedando sin aire y tenía los ojos abiertos como faros de automóvil.

– _¿E… e… esta es Y-Yumi? Lo que hacemos no está permitido, y además… además… me está… ¡robando mi primer beso!_ – los pensamientos de Kanon parecían ser escuchados por la Wyvern, logrando que finalmente pudiera respirar. Ambos tenían las mejillas llenas de rubor, Kanon estaba en shock, y ella, al verlo inmóvil y sorprendido, se relamió los labios.

–Dame calor, Kanon-kun ¿no sientes cómo estoy temblando?– dijo ella para pegarse más a él, aunque cuidando que sus garras no le hicieran daño (a ello debemos agregar que Yumi había entrenado mucho el acercamiento con humanos usando una dakimakura con la imagen de uno).

–E… eh…– Kanon se encontraba sin habla y lejos estaba su marcador y su bloc, no tenía forma de escribir un mensaje de auxilio o de comunicarse, estaba demasiado nervioso como para articular algo más que monosílabos, ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que había investigado acerca de la especie de su huésped, de modo que no tenía cómo zafarse de ella o pedirle un poquito de espacio.

–Así, Kanon-kun, caliéntame o… no podré sobrevivir– susurraba ella, sin dejar de mover su cadera contra la de él, de modo que la temperatura de éste seguía en aumento, así como la circulación en el torrente sanguíneo concentrándose en cierta parte de su anatomía. De alguna forma, eso logró que Kanon superara su mutismo ante una situación tan crítica y… extrañamente agradable.

–Yumi-chan, si no te detienes me va a dar fiebre o algo peor… – la respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más.

–¡Sabes mi nombre! ¡Qué emoción!– en ese momento, pese a dejar de contonearse, se aferró todavía más a su cuerpo –Sabía que no me rechazarías, lo sabía ¡No sabes qué feliz me haces!– exclamó llena de júbilo.

–Aire… no… respiro…– y como era de esperarse, Kanon perdió la conciencia.

Pasaron treinta minutos en lo que el chico volvió a despertar, treinta minutos llenos de preocupación para Yumi, quien no sabía qué hacer y hasta después se le ocurrió hacer respiración de boca a boca.

–No me vuelvas a asfixiar, Yumi-chan, pensé que moriría– dijo Kanon tras toser un poco, realmente pensó que pasaría al más allá.

–Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que me emocioné– contestó la chica con una gota de sudor en la cabeza –Entonces… ¿Me diste tu primer beso?– continuó mirando con curiosidad a su anfitrión,

–Ah, eso… – ya rojo como un tomate, recordó de golpe todo el numerito que causó su desvanecimiento –No es tan importante, sólo que… jamás había tenido a una chica tan cerca, por lo general trabajo con gente mayor analizando e investigando a las otras especies… – se detuvo un momento al escuchar su voz – ¿Estoy hablando?

–Ah, sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Debe haber sido alguna reacción… por lo general tengo mutismo nervioso, es decir, me cuesta tanto trabajo hablar ante las personas, sobre todo ante las chicas, esa es la razón por la que uso papel y plumón para comunicarme…–Kanon suspiró, realmente esto era algo sorprendente, aunque le frustraba no saber la causa de su "cura" ni cuanto duraría el efecto.

–Oh, por eso no decías nada hace rato– dedujo Yumi, juntando sus garras, avergonzada de lo sucedido.

–Eh, sí, así es– Kanon se llevaba una mano a la nuca, pensando si acaso Smith-sama había colocado cámaras dentro de la casa, si acaso ya se había metido en problemas.

–No pensé que… te quitara tu primer beso, fue el mío también y para nosotras las Wyvern, como familiares de todos los dragones valoramos mucho el primer contacto que tenemos con quien viviremos el resto de nuestros días… es el destino– explicó ella, luego se acercó a la cama, donde Kanon estaba sentado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se acercó a su rostro, sus pupilas brillaban, esas pupilas doradas y cautivadoras, poseedoras de un encanto extraordinario –. Tú eres… mi destino, Kanon-kun, lo supe desde que Smith-san me asignó a ti, desde ese momento yo… yo… –la distancia era menos, los latidos de su corazón eran más rápidos, su aliento fresco lo podía sentir llenando los poros de Kanon, quien estaba francamente atónito ante esa chica que tenía enfrente –Yo soy tuya, Kanon-kun.

–Me gustó que haya sido contigo, Yumi-chan, aunque debemos ser cuidadosos, el acta de intercambio de especies es algo estricta y no quisiera que te llevaran lejos, si… eh… uhm… no sé, pero también me siento destinado a ti– dijo quedamente el chico, totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Entonces, sin dar paso a titubeos, abrazó a la chica quien correspondió con sus alas y se dejó llevar por la ternura del momento, tan así que lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos, hasta que…

–Miau ¿Alguien puede decirme dónde está la comida?– dijo una voz dulce desde algún punto de la recámara.

– ¿Huh? ¿Escuchaste eso, Yumi-chan?– preguntó Kanon, recorriendo con la mirada todos los rincones posibles pero no encontró a otra chica, por lo cual estaba a punto de salir de ahí seguido por Yumi cuando esa voz se volvió a escuchar cerca de ambos.

–Aquí arriba, humano– llamó esa voz, que parecía provenir de arriba. Fue entonces que notaron que había una gata pequeña arriba del guardarropa, su pelaje era de color gris oscuro, salvo el vientre y la punta de la cola que eran de un color gris claro, notaron también que además tenía en la cabeza cabello de chica humana, casi el mismo tono que el de Kanon, sus ojos dorados escudriñaban al chico.

– ¿Tú eres la otra… huésped extra especie que me asignaron?– preguntó con cautela, al sentir la mirada de la felina entrar en su mente.

–Así es– y de un brinco fue a parar a los brazos de Kanon, colocando sus patas delanteras en su pecho, diciendo con tono demandante –. Tengo dos horas aquí, y también quiero mimos, humano.

–Ah, bueno, sí… pero dime… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?– el chico cargaba a la gata con una mano –realmente era pequeña y no era pesada- mientras que con la otra le rascaba la cabeza y ésta ronroneaba aprobatoriamente.

–Qué rico– suspiró de agrado, relajándose ante las atenciones de esa "mano mágica" que la estaba acariciando –Digamos que cierta humana incompetente pensó que era buena idea dejarme ahí afuera y largarse en esas cosas enormes con cuatro patas rodantes que usan para transportarse… tuve que buscar dónde meterme y buscando un lugar menos frío llegué aquí, y como los vi tan juntos durmiendo me quedé dormida, pero sólo unos minutos ya que tu gritaste tan fuerte que casi pierdo el sentido de la audición, humano.

– ¿Entonces tú… viste todo?

– Creo que nos tendremos que deshacer de ella, querido– sugirió la Wyvern mientras miraba con cierta maldad a la gata, como viendo un bocadillo suculento listo para comer.

– ¡Yumi!– reclamó Kanon – es parte de nuestra familia, no digas eso.

– ¡Miau! ¡Me has defendido, humano! – exclamó la Cait Sith, iluminándose de tal forma que toda un aura blanca la rodeó por entero, elevándose un poco llegando a levitar, justo para cambiar de forma a una más grande, una humana a excepción de unas orejas y cola de gato con un moño rojo en ella. Y gracias al gran Isaac Newton y a eso que conocemos como la ley de la gravedad, la chica acabó cayéndole encima a Kanon, para restregar su cara contra la de él de manera… cariñosa.

– ¿Eeeeh? ¿Puede cambiar de forma? – Yumi estaba asustada y sorprendida por igual, por un lado, no le caía en gracia que esa gata tuviera forma humana y mucho menos que tuviera tan buena figura, y por el otro, tendría que competir con ella para tener a Kanon como marido.

– Es una Cait Sith… es raro que lleguen a transformarse pero hay un par de casos que confirman que pueden hacerlo– comentó al respecto el chico, recordando su labor con las razas felinas.

– Nyaa… además sabes mi raza ¡Miau! ¡Estoy tan contenta, humano!– la felicidad era latente en la forma animada en que ella movía la cola de un lado para otro y se restregaba contra él –. Las Cait Sith somos… las reinas del mundo felino, las más bellas e inteligentes por encima de las otras especies de nuestra familia, y cuenta la leyenda que aquella que encuentre un hogar y sea aceptada, podrá tomar forma humana sólo dentro de la casa donde pertenece.

Kanon se levantó al tiempo que le ofreció una mano a la felina para ponerse de pie – ¿Hay alguna razón para tomar forma humana?

Ella se incorporó y continuó explicando –Bueno, verás humano, la leyenda dice que es para… copular –la minina-humana se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, apresurándose a proseguir–. Aunque… nuestra forma original también podemos hacerlo. ¿Ya me puedes dar de comer?

– Mientras tengas comida en mente y no en andar coqueteando con mi querido, te dejaré vivir– amenazó Yumi quien estaba alarmada al saber la finalidad de tal transformación.

– ¿Por qué te caigo mal? Humano, ella me da miedo.

–Ya, ya… oh vamos Yumi, dale una oportunidad– animó Kanon a la chica dragón a que no fuera tan severa, al final esa mirada de gatito inocente acabó calentando su corazón.

– _Odio a los gatos, tienen ese poder de paralizarte y hacerte pensar en que son lindos_ – decía Yumi para sus adentros, suspiró resignada, había caído en el encanto de esos ojos y no tuvo más opción que aceptarla –Muy bien, puede quedarse.

– Y por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kanon, mirando asombrado la bicromía de sus ojos, uno de iris azul y otro de iris dorado.

–Las Cait Sith no tenemos nombres… pero me gustaría usar uno, humano. Llámame Kizumi.

 _Continuará…_


	4. Kizumi, kiss me

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 2: Kizumi, kiss me?

Los primeros dos días de convivencia entre Kanon y sus dos huéspedes podría decirse que transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, remarco lo relativa dado que Yumi siempre acababa en su cama alegando tener frío, y en lo que respecta a Kizumi, digamos que le gustaba el calor humano así que aprovechaba su forma gatuna para estar cerca de él sin acercamientos comprometedores, más bien por instinto gatuno sin pizca de intenciones lujuriosas.

Esta mañana no era la excepción, Yumi se había puesto encima de él mientras dormía, volviendo a frotar su cuerpo contra él, y cuando cierta reacción fisiológica natural de los hombres se hizo presente, la Wyvern sintió regocijo al sentir aquello erectarse, entonces tras un roce más soltó un gemido que despertó finalmente a Kanon.

–¿Q-qué haces Yumi?– preguntó al verla sonrojada y a punto de babear, sin notar, hasta este punto, qué estaba pasando ahí abajo.

–Calentándote– contestó mientras seguía moviendo las caderas, con un tono ligeramente ronco y sensual.

–Ah, eso...– Kanon tragó saliva, al fin sintiendo un calor extraño apoderarse de él, dándose cuenta de la comprometedora situación en que estaba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Nyah, no dejan dormir en paz...– Kizumi, quien dormía cerca de la almohada, se limpiaba los ojos con pereza, hasta que vio todo el jaleo que traía Yumi con Kanon que tenía a éste sin habla y más tembloroso que una gelatina gigante en un terremoto, aunque podríamos agregar que su temperatura corporal estaba aumentando –Ara, ara... veo que están entretenidos– dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando las garras que relucieron filosas, se relamió los bigotes, y en un brinco con una velocidad y fuerza fuera de este mundo arañó a ambos en la cara –. ¡Deja de violar al humano, Yumi!– señaló a la chica que de inmediato cubrió su rostro enrojecido por el rubor y por las marcas de las garras de esa minina, luego se irguió sosteniéndose en dos patas para señalar a Kanon quien también se cubría la cara y daba quejidos de dolor –¡Y tú, humano! ¡Deja de ser tan débil y dame de comer! ¡Recuerda que pueden deportarnos si permites estas conductas depravadas!

Momentos después tanto Yumi como Kanon tenían parches con gasas en la cara, una estaba bañándose con mucho cuidado de no humedecer el área que recién Kanon había desinfectado, en tanto que él hacía el desayuno, carne roja para Yumi, pescado para Kizumi, y tofú para él. Reflexionaba de nuevo lo de hace rato, en que no era del todo correcto dejar que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero no es que él tuviera en mente hacer cosas pervertidas, sino que simplemente su mente no sabía cómo reaccionar, al contrario que su cuerpo quien comenzaba a estar bastante satisfecho hasta que la Cait Sith interrumpió. Si bien tardó en bajarse la erección de Kanon, éste ni se inmutó en hacer nada, sólo tomar agua fría y concentrarse en otras cosas, y al poco tiempo volvía a la normalidad.

Una vez puesto el desayuno y con los tres integrantes de esa "familia" en la mesa, alguien tocó a la puerta, por lo cual Kanon en su rol de anfitrión se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba, ahí frente a la entrada estaba Miia, la lamia de Kurusu Kimihito, con la preocupación evidente en su cara, saludando avergonzada de llegar tan de improviso.

–Buenos días Kanon-san, perdón pero... ¿podría pasar?

–Claro, bienvenida– tras de ella cerró la puerta, ofreciéndole sentarse al verla tan desconcertada, aunque ciertamente tenía curiosidad de saber qué problema sucedía para que estuviese en tal estado, ligeramente ensimismado, reaccionó de repente al verla detenerse ante la mesa –Ah, perdona, ellas dos son mis huéspedes asignadas, ella es Yumi, una Wyvern, y esta que vez aquí es Kizumi, una Cait Sith... esto...

–Pensé que no podía hablar, Kanon-san– contestó la lamia sorprendida al escucharlo– Soy Miia, vivo enfrente, mucho gusto.

–Ah, eh... bueno, no he estado tenso en los últimos días así que... que... parece que... la convivencia con las chicas me ha... ayudado en eso– Kanon estaba enrojeciendo y hacía ligeras pausas para hablar –científicamente la interacción de los humanos con otros semejantes, si se cumplen algunas condiciones, pueden ayudar a reducir las complicaciones del mutismo, incluso evitan que el humano se vuelva demente– tras explicar todo rápidamente una risa nerviosa se apoderó de él, seguido de una gota de sudor en la nuca de Yumi y Kizumi, quienes no entendían el por qué de esa reacción.

–Querido, deberías comer y tranquilizarte– aconsejó Yumi, añadiéndole un guiño coqueto que sonrojó un poco más al chico, éste asintió y dejó que ellas hablaran, estaba hambriento y no quería dar la pinta de un loco ridículo, entonces un brillo entusiasta se hizo notorio en la mirada de ella –Qué bueno es ver que hay chicas en el vecindario, no he tenido muchas conversaciones con extra especies últimamente y todas las chicas necesitamos charlar entre nosotras para tratar algunos asuntos. ¡Deberíamos salir algún día!

–Me parece una buena idea, deberíamos reunirnos de vez en cuando– responde Miia con ánimos, ansiosa de una charla de chicas que no sean rivales en amores.

–Miau, bueno, pero... ¿A qué se debe tu visita Miia? Huelo a que algo sucede– intervino Kizumi, no muy contenta de que esta conversación tornara cierto camino de cosas superficiales y sin mucha importancia para ella, como Kanon, le intrigaba el misterio.

–Ah, sí...– Miia volvió a su expresión preocupada, recordando el por qué estaba ahí –Desde hace unas horas no hay rastro de Rachnera-san y tememos que le suceda algo malo.

–¿Rachne-chan?– Kanon estaba sorprendido, hasta donde él tenía entendido, todas las huéspedes de Kimihito eran bien tratadas y no habría razón para que una huyera a otro sitio sin compañía de su anfitrión – ¿Alguna razón o comportamiento extraño? ¿Alguna señal de acosadores o gente misteriosa?

–No realmente, de hecho ayer por la mañana vino el equipo de Smith-san a desayunar, incluso cariño-kun estuvo mejorando las costuras de Zombina-san con un hilo especial para que no tuviese problemas de desprendimiento como sucedió hace tiempo, a pedido de Smith-san, pero... ahora que lo mencionas Rachnera estaba entretenida tejiendo algo con su telaraña, estaba un poco distante, pero... no sé por qué podría estar así, además a veces suele ser poco comunicativa y eso está mal si queremos tener una familia en armonía.

–Bueno, las aracne cuando tiene cierto apego a una persona suelen ser posesivas de una manera inusual...–El comentario silenció a todas las presentes, lo cual impulsó a Kanon a aclarar su postura –¡Es sólo lo que he recabado en lo poco que he investigado acerca del comportamiento de esa extra-especie! Pero... como los humanos, cada una es diferente y es difícil predecir su comportamiento, lo que es normal, pues cada chica o chico no piensa sistemáticamente como una computadora, no estamos hechos por serie, por eso es tan difícil estudiar el comportamiento tanto humano como de las demás criaturas– explicó mientras comenzaba a hacer conjeturas en su mente ¿Tendría Rachne motivos para salir de casa?

–Ya veo...– la mirada comprensiva de Miia implicaba también cierta consternación, el asunto del matrimonio seguía ahí pendiente y salvo por Lala y Meroune, esa tensión por querer ser la esposa de Kimihito seguía contaminando el ambiente –Todo esto de casarse... nos afecta de una u otra forma.

–¿Ah? ¿Casarse?– Kizumi se sorprendió al escuchar esto, hasta donde conocía la legislación en materia de relación humanos con extra especies, no se permitía ese tipo de vínculos.

–Así es, Smith-san nos dijo que está buscando parejas exitosas humano con extra-especie para quitar algunas prohibiciones y hacer cambios... no le puse mucha atención pero insinuó que mejorarían las cosas y nos darían más libertades– comentó al respecto, poniéndose un poco roja al idealizar a Kimihito como su marido.

–Supongo que a la mayoría le interesa la que se refiere a la seguridad pública, nadie quiere repetir el episodio de esa tienda con los Orcos– Kanon se levantó para recoger los platos ya que todos habían acabado –. De hecho mi trabajo ahora trata de analizar las tendencias delictivas de cada especie.

–De hecho, querido, a mí me interesa quitar la prohibición que te impide... ya sabes... tocarme...– dijo seductoramente Yumi cerca del oído de Kanon, quien enrojeció de vergüenza al sentir el calor que emanaba de ella a través de su aliento. Éste sólo tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con cierto temor.

Kizumi con ojos encendidos como dos flamas al más rojo vivo se aclaró la garganta, causando que una gota de sudor cayera por la nuca de todos los presentes, excepto de Yumi quien seguía enviando una mirada libidinosa a su protector.

–Sí, es una molestia no poder estar con mi cariño como quisiera– agregó Miia entendiendo un poco la situación de la wyvern ahí presente.

–Oh, por fin alguien me entiende– Yumi tenía ahora los ojos anegados en lágrimas de alegría y abrazó efusivamente a Miia –las chicas de sangre fría nos entendemos, Miia-chan, prometamos ser amigas por siempre y para siempre, tú sí comprendes ¡Es una locura que no nos dejen tocar a nuestros anfitriones!

Kanon perdió la noción del tiempo en que esa efusividad entre ambas, que había desembocado en una plática muy íntima y nada interesante para él, había transcurrido. Prefirió no estar al alcance de Yumi por un momento y que se le pasara un poco el entusiasmo por intimar de manera inapropiada con él.

Kizumi, en su modo felino y compacto por decirlo de algún modo, se llevaba la mano a la cabeza mientras caminaba con Kanon por las calles cercanas, a manera de distraerse y alejarse de esa conversación aburrida ¿Cómo era posible que sólo se interesaran en algo tan banal? Ella, orgullosa de su intelecto y dominio de sus deseos animales, se lamentaba que su compañera fuese tan... descarada. ¿Acaso a Yumi no le importaba que Kanon acabara en prisión? Eso era ser egoísta y desconsiderada.

La tarde llegó y cuanto menos lo imaginaron era hora de cenar, al parecer Miia seguiría buscando a Rachnera junto con Papi, Centorea, Meroune, Lala -ésta lo hacía a regañadientes-, Suu y Kimihito. A razón del prolongado tiempo sin rastro de la arácnida, Smith dispuso que el equipo MON fuese en su búsqueda también, lo que menos quería era otro reporte de una extra-especie perdida o renegada o atacando a un humano, no le pagaban suficiente para justificar tantos dolores de cabeza.

Tras la cena, que contó con un raro ambiente de armonía donde inclusive Yumi y Kizumi hicieron las paces, rieron juntas y no estuvieron peleando otra vez, todos se fueron a dormir a su respectiva habitación. Kanon, que estaba a punto de echarse a la cama para dormir, vio que en la ventana la luz de la luna era más radiante e intensa que en otras ocasiones, se asomó para ver el cielo y tras notar que había luna llena, tragó saliva, a sabiendas de que la mayoría de las extra-especies aumentaban su libido en estas circunstancias, como el mar aumenta la marea, las chicas entraban en un estado en celo que difícilmente podían controlar.

Fue muy tarde cuando quiso cerrar la puerta, pues en ese momento entró Kizumi transformada en humana vestida sólo con el corsé, sus bragas y sus medias puestas, en un estado de arrobamiento absoluto. Y vio al fin ese brillo intimidante de todos los felinos cuando tienen total determinación al ver la presa a la que atacarán, mientras que sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, sintió que sus brazos lo rodeaban para no dejarlo escapar, y luego que su lengua recorría su cuello, lo que encendió las señales de alarma dentro de la cabeza del chico.

–Kizumi, no sigas– la mirada de Kanon pasó del asombro a la seriedad absoluta, pero ni el tono demandante pudo detener que ella fuese acariciándole de manera tentadora –, por favor. El acta de intercambio de...

–No me interesan las leyes, humano, me perteneces– le contestó al tiempo que deslizaba su pantalón del pijama hacia abajo. Había que ponerle un alto a esto y a Yumi también, apenas tres días con ellas y en ello podrían considerarse cuatro "intentos de violación", incluyendo éste.

No quedándole otra alternativa, Kanon tomó con sus manos el rostro de la chica, y comenzó por masajearle por detrás de las orejas, lo cual tuvo cierto efecto tranquilizador pues ella salió de ese estado irracional, sonrojada y consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, sus ojos comenzaron por derramar lágrimas, intentando ocultar el llanto los cerró, estaba sumamente apenada.

–Perdóname, humano, me he rebajado a que mis instintos me dominen, soy una vergüenza para mi raza, no debí decirte ni hacerte eso– ella estaba a punto de escapar pero ahora fue Kanon quien se lo impidió, sosteniéndola fuerte y permitiendo que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

–Es comprensible, la luna pone difíciles las cosas para ustedes, además, no es que me disgusten ni nada de eso, por el contrario, hago esto porque no quiero que sufran una deportación, sé lo que es perder a quienes más quieres– con total tranquilidad fue calmando los sollozos de la felina quien estaba aún así decepcionada de sí misma–. En pocas palabras, no me niego porque no me gusten, me niego porque disfruto de su compañía. Además... es vergonzoso decirlo pero jamás antes salí con chicas así que soy alto tonto para entender ciertas intenciones o gestos, lo mismo para saber qué hacer en estas circunstancias si yo hubiese querido y podido continuar con lo que empezaste. Aunque... quisiera recordar cómo era que los dragones pueden calmarse y ser dóciles, la verdad es que no pensé que tan pronto fuera a haber luna llena.

–Hueles rico, humano. Realmente creí que acabaría deportada pero... lograste detenerme por arte de magia.

–De hecho es ciencia, pero da lo mismo...– corrigió él, ella no se despegaba y por raro que parezca, estaba ronroneando.

En ese momento la puerta salió volando despedazada con la fuerza inmensa de una patada voladora, Yumi estaba al ataque y Kanon suspiró. Se deslizó hacia abajo de su cama, buscando una cajita pequeña con un broche sencillo, pero con un contenido valioso y útil: dardos somníferos. Hábilmente pudo tomar uno cuando sintió que tiraban de sus pies para sacarlo.

–Querido, estoy ardiendo, y esta vez no vas a escapar– sentenció ella al aprisionarlo en el suelo encima de él, quien sonrió victorioso.

–No voy a escapar, tómame– le susurró al oído, suficiente para distraerla y aplicar ese dardo cerca de su nuca, logrando noquearla al instante.

–Por un momento pensé que te iban a comer vivo, humano– dijo Kizumi, sentada en la cama viendo el espectáculo.

–Me temí lo mismo, pero los dardos de mi abuelo que era investigador de campo me han salvado la vida... no pensaba usarlos, me sorprende que tengan el mismo efecto después de tanto tiempo– en tanto hablaba fue cargando a Yumi de vuelta a su habitación, lamentándose por dentro que su puerta estuviera hecha pedacitos, ya tendría que repararla de algún modo. Kizumi lo siguió parándose de un brinco, y observó cómo la acomodaba en la cama de tal manera que pareciera que hubiese dormido toda la noche y no hubiese pasado nada.

Una vez que Yumi estaba cubierta lo suficiente y roncando como una dragoncita bebe, Kanon decidió volver a su cuarto, y al notar que Kizumi entraba de nuevo, siguiéndolo sin más, indicó que se sentara a su lado tras cerrar las persianas de su ventana.

–Humano ¿sabes por qué escogí este nombre?– cuestionó la chica, fijando sus ojos azul y dorado en las pupilas celestes de él.

–Es un nombre lindo, supongo.

–Kizumi suena a _kiss me_ – declaró al momento, y Kanon, que bien o mal entendía algo de inglés por sus estudios, comprendió el significado de esa frase.

–Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa– dijo él con una media sonrisa, al ver dentro de esos ojos cierta inocencia, cierta necesidad de apego.

–No entiendo otro idioma ¿Me lo dirías tú?

Su sonrisa se amplió más, realmente se veía tan tierna cuando no lo estaba regañando o arañando –Kiss me significa... bésame.

Y con la adrenalina por todos los poros, Kizumi besó suavemente en los labios a Kanon, y volvió a su forma originaria, posándose en su regazo y ronroneando de mero agrado. El chico estaba sonrojado, pero de alguna forma contento, Kizumi era una chica muy linda, además la que ponía cierto orden en la casa, por ello y más se sentía agradecido de que ella fuera parte de este intento de familia, o como se llamara. Antes de ceder al sueño tuvo un pensamiento súbito, una revelación, pero el cansancio pudo con él y no tuvo energías para llamar a la supervisora Smith, ya lo haría mañana a primera hora... por el momento, quedaba descansar después de un día muy, muy agotador.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Placer bondage (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 3: Placer bondage (Parte I) ( **aviso: contenido explícito** )

En un frío confín de callejuela, pasadas las doce de la noche, dentro de un conjunto habitacional abandonado se encontraban entretejidos un sinfín de hebras, muchas de ellas pendían de las paredes y del techo-plafón que cubría ese recoveco, y alguna de ellas se encontraban enroscadas y cruzadas en el frío cuerpo de una chica que no había recobrado la conciencia, y que estaba suspendido medio metro sobre el suelo.

Por otra parte, la responsable de esas hebras de telaraña miraba complacida su obra, como Miguel Ángel Buonarroti contempló el David hecho con sus manos, de esa magnitud era la satisfacción que Rachnera Aracnera sentía en cada mililitro de su sangre. Era suficiente y habría que pasar a la siguiente etapa: despertar a su presa.

Tiró de una de las cuerdas que tensó levemente la atadura al cuello de la víctima, quien tosió al precisar de una vía de respiración, abrió ambos ojos y con terror observó que estaba mirando un suelo terroso, al mirar un poco más abajo, en la medida que pudo, notó que estaba totalmente expuesta de pies a cabeza, con tranquilidad comenzó a moverse buscando la forma de liberarse.

–Interesante, te lo estás tomando con mucha calma, pensé que comenzarías a gritar –dijo con un tono claro de decepción, en tanto sus pasos hicieron notar su presencia ante la zombie.

–Con que tú... –advirtió la chica, con enojo, pero aún así continuó con un tono mordaz y sardónico –No sé qué busques, pero nunca vas a escucharme gritar de dolor, soy una zombie, tonta.

—¿Realmente no sientes nada, Zombina-chan? —le preguntó la aracne con una macabra y sensual sonrisa, mientras ajustaba el último nudo de sus amarres.

—No vas a lograr nada, Romeo-kun me ha cosido bien y no vas a desbaratarme arañita— le contesta la zombie con total seguridad, mirando burlonamente a su secuestradora.

—¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a la última que me llamó así? Quedó inconsciente y adolorida dos días después de eso... Además, "Bina-chan", no tengo como propósito desmembrarte, depende de cómo te portes seré despiadada o gentil, y créelo, no soy muy tolerante— Rachnera recorrió con uno de sus afilados dedos la línea que va desde la nuca hasta el trasero, logrando que la zombie tragara saliva, suspiró y se acercó a su oído, y con una voz suave y aterciopelada agregó —Aunque tarde o temprano vas a rogar por que sea muy, muy mala...

–No me hagas reír –escupió la zombie al momento que desafiaba con la mirada a su captora –. No puedo sentir nada, por mucho que lo intentes, estoy muerta.

–Por eso precisamente es que me he dado a la tarea de hacerte saber de lo contrario, "bina-chan", así que... comencemos por aquí –La aracne sonrió con todos los dientes, derramaba lascivia por los poros, sentía los fríos pero suaves senos de la zombie quien mantuvo cerrados los ojos, concentrándose en no ceder. Rachnera los estrujaba con fuerza y succionaba de igual manera, mientras que con la otra mano manipulaba las cuerdas para hacer mayor la presión en las zonas erógenas de la chica. La pelirroja abrió los ojos en shock, un apenas perceptible calor interno manaba amenazadoramente de ella.

–Qué divertido, pero no es suficiente, arañita. Falta mucho como para siquiera generar de nuevo un latido en mi corazón... así que sigue intentando –retó Zombina, tragando saliva después.

–Te lo advertí –En ese instante ella sacó un tipo de aparato que parecía ser un gusano de plástico en dos partes, además de hacer, con otra hebra de telaraña, una especie de látigo con la que comenzó por azotar con firmeza el trasero de la zombie. No bastándole con eso, colocó ese aparato en su boca con ayuda de una mordaza, con la cual era imposible que pudiera sacarle. Ese aparato comenzó a vibrar y a tornarse a placer por dentro de la boca de Zombina, en tanto que Rachnera acariciaba sin miramientos los labios vaginales que, increíblemente, comenzaban a humedecerse –. Soy mala cuando quiero serlo en realidad, bina-chan. En tu boca está vertiéndose un líquido que antes llamaban ambrosía, va a quitarte lo necia poco a poco, quiero disfrutar cómo intentas salir hasta que comiences por pedirme más. Oh, pero mira, ya te has ruborizado. ¿No te da pena? –la risa sardónica de la aracne llenaba por entero el solitario lugar.

Jugando con su marioneta, apretaba aquí y allá, logrando una mayor excitación en ella. Comenzó a probar de su piel sin reservar rincón alguno, encajaba sus dientes en las partes que, sabía, eran más sensibles. Quedó mirando su sexo hinchado, su intimidad rebosante de goce, y sin piedad insertó sus dedos en ella, que resbalaron por la alta lubricación que en ese lugar había, arrancando un gemido ahogado, que desencadenó un agitado respirar.

–Te dejaré hablar, quizá ya logres ser más dócil y coherente con tus sentimientos –. Arrancó la mordaza y con ella sacó el aparato que estaba plenamente empapado de su saliva, ella tosió y respiraba con dificultad, luchando por mantener la compostura, pero esa lucha estaba más que perdida.

–No... te daré... el gusto... araña –jadeó apenas, apretando la mandíbula con fuerzas, tensa.

–Música para mis oídos –canturreó Rachnera, usando su látigo para golpear la cara de Zombina, castigándola por su atrevimiento, aunque por dentro esos arranques de arrogancia hacían que la aracne se sintiera más que complacida. Con sus hilos logró erguir a la zombie y se hizo de ella tomándola por detrás, siguiendo su tarea de estimularla por todos los medios, sobre todo tensando más si era posible los amarres que comenzaban a enrojecer la carne de su presa, pero en más cuantía lograba que los jadeos se hicieran más profundos, más evidente que el cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba por llegar al límite de resistencia. Rachnera cesó de meter y sacar sus dedos de la intimidad de Zombina, para entonces sacar una fusta e ir rozando su entrepierna y muslos.

–Alguien quiere a este amigo dentro de ella ¿Estoy en lo cierto, bina-chan?

La zombie, que se quedaba sin aire y derramaba saliva por la boca presa del placer, asintió con la cabeza.

–Creo que no te escucho, deberías hablar –le asestó un golpe en la espalda, y lamió la marca ardiente que dejó la fusta, obteniendo como resultado un grito de dolor y placer de parte de su víctima.

–Sí... –murmuró ella, rendida a los instintos que ya la dominaban.

–¡Alto ahí!– exclamó una voz infantil, pero determinada.

–¿Ahora quién...?

–Dije... ¡Alto ahí! Rachnera-sama –una figura conocida con alas y cuernos se hizo presente, y con un chasquido liberó a la zombie, quien estaba demasiado aletargada como para huir de ahí –. No puedo permitir que otra persona goce de su deliciosa tortura.

–¿Lilith-chan? ¿En qué momento...?

–Yo soy suya, Rachnera-sama, pero usted es mía... y no voy a dejar que nadie más la tenga a usted– exclamó mientras que con otro chasquido inmovilizó a la aracne, que estaba anonadada, absorta en la determinación de la diablilla quien con otro movimiento desapareció a Zombina.

 _Continuará_


	6. Placer bondage (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 4: Placer bondage, misterio resuelto (Parte II)

En la oficina de seguridad de extra especies, Smith-san bebía su octava taza de café, el cual no era muy bueno pero ayudaba a no quedarse dormida. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada apenas y ya tenía dos casos importantes de los cuales informar: uno acerca de la fuga de una reincidente, y el otro relacionado con una de las huéspedes de Kimihito Kurusu, con una de sus subordinadas, y claro, agradecía al cielo no estar en el pellejo de Zombina después de enterarse de lo acontecido, a pesar de todo, lo llevaba bastante bien, o al menos tenía los ánimos como para canturrear mientras esperaba que pusieran a la victimaria en un separo para confrontarla directamente.

– _Cuando la luna se pone regrandota, como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón, se oye el maullido de un pobre gato viudo que ni una gata pudo quitarle lo chillón_ –Comenzaba a detestar, no obstante, las noches de luna llena. ¿Por qué no le decía el equipo de investigación, financiado por el gobierno, que asignar a una chica a un humano despertaba su líbido y éste parecía tornarse incontrolable a menos de que tuvieran un vínculo fuerte con ese humano? Pero claro, el equipo avanzado de investigación, por mucho que contara con genios como Kanon, poco podía saber de las interacciones entre extra-especies y humanos, y las consecuencias de toda clase que parten de esta convivencia.

–Jefa, la _señora araña_ ya ha sido estabilizada y nos aseguramos de que sea inofensiva, ya puede venir –Anunció Doppel, con ese tono de aburrimiento en su voz, y que preventivamente había tomado forma de una idol que había visto en una revista de shoujo.

–Ya... ahora a ver cómo arreglo esto –hizo un mohín de resignación, esperaba poder al menos salir en poco tiempo para recuperar fuerzas. Escoltada por Doppel hasta el separo especial para este tipo de felonías (nda: delitos), abrió la puerta y ahí vio a Rachnera, quien tenía una pinta de tranquilidad imposible de concebir.

–Oh, Smith-san, viene a liberarme, desperté aquí pero no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué.

–Rachne-san, no puedo creer que sigas comportándote de manera tan irresponsable ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de lo que pasó?

–Oye, oye... ¿Por qué tan alterada? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba haciendo un muñeco tamaño real de mi querido con telaraña y repentinamente desperté aquí –la aracne se tomó de la nuca, realmente no lograba acordarse de lo que sucedió entre esos dos sucesos.

–¿Lo jurarías bajo palabra de ley? –preguntó Smith con una cara de seriedad que pocas veces había visto Rachnera en ella.

–Pongo mi vida de garantía, no sé cómo llegué aquí.

–Quizás esto te aclare un poco las cosas –al momento Smith sacó del folder amarillo las fotos donde aparecía claramente cómo había sido encontrada Zombina en una nave (nda: bodega) abandonada, con marcas evidentes de la telaraña que anteriormente la tuviera inmovilizada y que también sirviera como método de tortura, así como fotos en las que Rachne fue sorprendida con las cuerdas en sus manos teniendo como rehén a Lilith quien no parecía desagradarle su condición de víctima.

–Quisiera recordar eso, hace tiempo que quería atar a la chica zombie, no para matarla pero...– decía despreocupadamante Rachnera, con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la nuca.

–Pero no recuerdas haberlo hecho...– concluyó Smith-san, y un aura oscura y apantallante fue formándose en rededor suyo –muy bien, Rachnera-san, sólo porque hay causas externas que pudiesen sustentar esta amnesia y comportamiento agresivo, sólo esta vez no te deportaré... pero... si vuelves a cometer este tipo de actos en contra de un humano, de una extra-especie huésped, o de una de mis subordinadas, te prometo... no... te juro que yo misma me encargaré de mandarte a la prisión más remota, desolada y terrible que haya en el universo entero. ¿Quedó claro?

–Como el agua –respondió temblorosa la aracne, por primera vez Smith-san parecía un dios oscuro temible e inmensamente poderoso y cruel que más valía no provocar.

–¡Perfecto! –con una sonrisa la agente supervisora tomó las fotografías antes de que la aracne decidiera tomarlas para su colección, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia otro sector de su oficina –Creo que olvido algo... mmm... me acordaré en el camino.

Manako llamaba a un teléfono después de terminar el reporte de hechos que le fue encargado, y tras dos intentos tuvo éxito al comunicarse con quien ayudó a ubicar a la aracne prófuga.

–Kimihito-sama, parece que liberarán a Rachnera-san en términos de condicional, en cuanto me informen de ello se lo haré saber para que venga por ella... lamento despertarlo a esta hora, pero quiero... quiero agradecerle por ayudar a rescatar a Zombina-chan y a detener a Rachnera y Lilith. Eso... es todo...

–Ya... bueno, todo fue gracias a Suu, pero me alegra saber que evitamos algo peor... buenas noches, Manako-chan...

–Bue-buenas noches...– la chica de un sólo ojo se ruborizó un poco tras colgar el teléfono – _Se acordó de mi nombre, Kimihito-sama es una buena persona y se acordó de mi nombre... ¿en qué estoy pensando? Debo terminar con otros reportes y no tengo tiempo para pensar en otras cosas... Oh..._

–Parece que tienes mucho trabajo ¿eh, Manako-chan?– saludó Tionishia, al ver que Manako estaba a nada de derrumbarse sobre el escritorio.

–Es agotador, pero debo apresurarme –recompuso la chica de cabello corto, apresurándose a encarpetar el informe.

–Lo sé, pero bueno, me he enterado de que Smith-san tiene un nuevo proyecto aprobado para dos de nuestros anfitriones registrados.

–¿Proyecto? ¿Cómo que nuevo proyecto? –Doppel irrumpió dentro de la oficina, movida por la curiosidad al escuchar la voz de Tionishia hablar de novedades.

–Parece que el gobierno quiere que las adopciones de extra-especies a humanos sean más seguras, de todos modos Smith-san incluyó a dos humanos para probar algunas cosas... no tengo muchos detalles pero tal parece que van a permitirles más acercamientos y también probarán una pastilla calmante para estos casos de luna llena. Es decir, ya no será necesario el caso de un matrimonio entre humano y extra-especie.

–¿Pero qué eso no va a hacer que haya harems por doquier? –cuestionó Doppel, no muy contenta.

–Supongo que por eso ya no se va a permitir que un humano adopte a más de una chica extra-especie, pero esto no aplica para el caso de estas dos personas –agregó Tionishia.

–¿Entonces van a seguir asignando huéspedes a Kimihito-sama y a Kanon-san? –preguntó Manako consternada por ellos ¿acaso podrían manejar más huéspedes?

–Sólo a Kanon, creo que Darling-kun tiene suficiente trabajo– respondió Smith-san, incluyéndose en la conversación –Veámoslo como una oportunidad de explotar sus habilidades como investigador, tengo fe en que este proyecto no fallará y nos dará mucha información.

–Pero Kanon-san lo tiene algo complicado con la chica wyvern que le asignamos, ponerle a su cargo más huéspedes sería abusar ¿no?– Manako se imaginaba al chico de cabellos color ceniza siendo partido en rebanadas como un pastel entre un sinnúmero de chicas.

–Es el único que puede resolver esto, si asignamos a otra persona esto se puede salir de las manos y... me quedaré sin trabajo– sentenció desconsolada Smith, pensando en el peor de los escenarios.

–Animo jefa –Doppel daba palmaditas a la espalda de Smith, quien estaba deprimida al considerar que este proyecto no fuese a prosperar.

–Además necesitamos más personal en nuestro escuadrón, somos sólo cuatro, bueno, si es que Zombina-chan se recupera mental y físicamente después de lo que pasó.

–Ah, olvidaba eso... ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor, Tionishia? –Pidió Smith, recobrando fuerzas y ánimos. La chica ogro abrió y una figura familiar se hizo presente, tenía el uniforme del escuadrón, cuernos en la cabeza, alas y una delgada cola con punta de corazón –. Saluden a Lilith-chan, miembro del sector de inteligencia de MON.

La histeria se hizo presente en las chicas ¿Poner a una reincidente como parte del equipo?

–¿Ella? –cuestionó Manako, recordando el incidente que tuvo hace algún tiempo cuando pensó que Lilith era una niña pequeña que se había asustado por ser una especie de cíclope.

–Ara, Mono-chan, perdón por lo de ese día en la azotea, sólo estaba jugando– dijo con entusiasmo, extendiendo sus pequeñas alas.

–Disculpas aceptadas, supongo... –murmuró Manako, bajando la cabeza.

–¿No va a causar estragos en nuestras misiones? –Doppel no estaba muy segura para fiarse de la diablilla, y le miraba con detenimiento, intentando conjeturar la razón por la cual Smith la había incluído.

–Lilith-chan nos ayudará a inmovilizar a las extra-especies delincuentes, es una miembro secreta así que sólo recurriremos a ella cuando realmente no podamos controlar la situación, además, ya le he advertido qué sucederá si mete la pata ¿Verdad, lilith-chan? –el intimidante tono de la agente hizo que una gota de sudor rodara por la nuca de las presentes.

–¡No se preocupen, me comportaré y no haré travesuras! Todo sea por Rachnera-sempai –dos corazones figuraban en el iris de sus ojos, además de un sonrojo evidente al recordar lo sucedido unas horas antes.

– OK... –dijeron las otras tres, resignadas a tener a la chica nueva (y reincidente, subrayo) en la central de operaciones.

*o-o*

Horas después, un chico de cabellos grises y ojos azules se levantaba temprano, sorprendiendo a Kizumi, quien se desperezó con presteza, lamiendo sus patas para seguirlo. Kanon entró en la habitación de Yumi anunciándose primero, ésta lo saludó somnolienta, tampoco recordando lo que pasó en la noche.

–Buenos días, Yumi-chan –saludó él, depositando cuidadosamente un beso en su frente.

–Buenos días querido –contestó ella, a medio bostezar.

Kizumi en ese instante se transformó para tocar el hombro de Kanon, con una cara seria pero ruborizada –Humano, yo también...

–Ah claro, buenos días Kizumi-chan –y repitió la misma operación con ella, sólo que Kizumi se ruborizó más al sentir los labios de su anfitrión sobre la piel de su frente.

–Buenos días, humano –y se fue corriendo a su habitación presa de la emoción, ocultando su rostro con sus manos, no tropezando de milagro.

–Creo que todavía tiene algunos síntomas de la luna llena de ayer –comentó Kanon, con una risa nerviosa.

–¿Luna llena? Yo no recuerdo nada, pero me siento como si me hubieran sedado...

–Era necesario, parecía que ibas a comerme –respondió él, recordando que tuvo que usar un dardo de cacería ante tal emergencia.

–Pero sólo necesitaba que me dieras un poquito de amor –contesta Yumi, parándose de repente y dando una mordidita al lóbulo de su oreja.

–Ya hablamos de esto, Yumi-chan –Kanon mostraba nerviosismo en su voz, se sentía bien pero no era correcto que intimaran, no hasta que la ley lo permitiese.

–Pero tengo ganas de portarme mal, querido... – la voz queda y sensual de Yumi ponía en un estado incómodo a Kanon.

–Bueno... – sacó un dardo de su bolso derecho –Si quieres que te castigue por portarte mal... puedo sedarte –dijo él con su voz más macabra, intentando emular a Smith-san, o al menos a ella le resultaba –Apuesto a que te gustaría perder de nuevo la conciencia, Yumi... o dejar de tener carne en tu comida y comenzar a ser vegetariana, no estaría mal...

–Aw, qué malo eres –hizo un puchero, volviendo a su cama a enredarse entre cobijas y edredones.

–Si te portas bien te daré un premio especial –agregó, sin una sola pizca de intensiones lujuriosas.

–¿¡De verdad!? –preguntó la aludida, imaginándose una cama con pétalos de rosas y velas aromáticas mientras Kanon entraba con únicamente una bata de baño que pretendía quitarse, pero lo siguiente la sacó de su ensoñación.

–Iremos al supermercado a comprar cortes importados –exclamó con el pulgar arriba, derrumbando los sueños indecorosos de Yumi.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Adopciones Inesperadas

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 5: Adopciones inesperadas

Después de un desayuno agradable, Kanon se dirigió a su biblioteca donde estaban todas sus fuentes de información acerca de las extra-especies, muchos libros estaban en otros idiomas, algunos de ellos en lenguas muertas que requerían un largo estudio para lograr traducirlos, para ello servían libros de runas, fotografías de piedras con abecedarios antiguos, y una computadora suficientemente potente para almacenar una base de datos bastante amplia además de un software avanzado en el estudio de glifos y otros símbolos que hacía un poco más rápida la tarea, aunque no por ello era cosa fácil pasarlo todo al castellano.

Por ejemplo, la familia de dragones era tan diversa que habían libros en latín vulgar y latín arcaico, en idiomas nórdicos, anglosajones, balcánicos, chino y japonés antiguo. Pese a los avances de la tecnología, dado que era poco frecuente el uso de traductores de lenguas muertas a otro idioma, los textos cuya datación es anterior al año 1500 d.n.e. llevan más tiempo analizar.

A Kizumi y Yumi les dio como tarea llevar a cabo la limpieza de la casa, sin embargo, únicamente asearon sus habitaciones y no ayudaron al resto de quehaceres caseros. Por la tarde el chico peligrís salió de su encierro para estirar las piernas, y al ver que tanto el cubo como el trapeador estaban ahí arrumbados en la pared, decidió poner manos a la obra y en un santiamén acabó por asear las partes restantes de la casa, buscó en el directorio un fabricante de puertas, y en un par de horas la que daba a su habitación ya había sido sustituida a la medida; todo ello sirvió para despejarle la mente un poco de tanta información que había recabado, además la que estaba pendiente por traducir y analizar. Al menos ninguna de las dos chicas, hasta el momento, había salido de su recámara, lo cual le daba otro punto para estar totalmente libre de preocupaciones, o al menos eso pensaba puesto que no había rastros ni de la Wyvern ni de la Cait Sith.

Con cansancio se fue desvistiendo poco a poco para darse un baño, y para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera dentro tocó tres veces, sin tener respuesta alguna. Entró con sus pertenencias en una cesta, colocándolas en un lugar seguro y con la confianza de que estaba absolutamente solo, retiró su última prenda, su ropa interior. Sin embargo, no había notado que el baño estaba repleto de agua caliente y burbujas, aunque no parecía asomarse nada ni nadie más en la superficie, de un momento para otro escuchó el agua moverse justo cuando estaba por entrar, y era Yumi quien, tras hacer ejercicios de resistencia bajo el agua por mera diversión, emergió de la misma sacudiendo su cabellera y como en cámara lenta todo su cuerpo relució mojado y brillante rodeado de brillantes gotas de agua suspendidas por milésimas de segundos en el aire, todo esto ante los ojos de Kanon quien se quedó totalmente absorto y no notó que de sus fosas nasales estaba apenas escurriendo sangre, dos hilos de sangre que amenazaban con volverse torrentes si no dejaba de mirar a la chica de pelo rosado y sensuales curvas.

─Kanon... ¿querido?─ preguntó despreocupada, sin reparar en su desnudez, mirando cómo poco a poco el chico se iba hacia atrás, desmayado. Al instante se lanzó para evitar que su anfitrión se diera un golpe en la cabeza, y lo logró, sin embargo el chico no respondía. Minutos después, Yumi llevó a Kanon al enorme ofuro, y apoyándolo en una de sus paredes, fue masajeando su cabeza en un intento extraño de volverlo en sí, en tanto que lo aseaba y observaba cada parte de su cuerpo con cierta lujuria. Con éxito después de un tiempo, el chico abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue el techo, sin embargo al bajar la mirada notó que tenía a Yumi pegada a él, sin ninguna prenda puesta, y algo se movía tentadoramente cerca de su entrepierna.

─Yumi... dime que estoy soñando y esto que siento abajo no es lo que parece ─ dijo él, totalmente sonrojado y rogándole a todos los dioses porque sus conjeturas fueran equivocadas.

─Oh, mi querido Kanon, sí que está sucediendo, ahora estás tan caliente que no puedo evitar estar cerca de ti, además se siente tan bien... ─ contestó ella, enterrando su cara entre sus pechos con mucha efusividad ─. Ven aquí.

─Yu... mi... estás... asfixiándome... ─ balbuceó Kanon entre el forcejeo por salir, intentando no perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

─ Al fin estamos solos, querido, si nadie ve nada nadie se enterará... Kizumi está dormida así que no interrumpirá esto... ─la chica seguía pasando la esponja por un lugar cercano al paraíso, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

─¿Kanon-san?─ se escuchó en una voz aguda y desconcertada, perteneciente a Manako quien venía acompañada de la agente Smith.

─¡Genial! ¡Tenemos público!─ murmuró Yumi relamiéndose los labios, poniendo las cosas "duras" para el chico.

─Oh Kanon, tienes que dar el siguiente paso... ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien Yumi-chan!─ alentó Smith, meneando la mano libre mientras que la otra sostenía un sobre negro con información importante.

El aludido únicamente tragó saliva, sin habla al ser atrapado en una situación severamente comprometedora e íntima. Gracias a las burbujas, abundantes burbujas, no podía verse muy detalladamente lo que ocurría por debajo del agua.

─¿Seguiremos, querido?─ preguntó ella en un tono totalmente cargado de sensualidad, pero la respuesta fue un continuo movimiento de cabeza dándole la negativa.

─¿Es acaso posible que Kanon-san se esté apareando con Yumi-chan en este momento?─ preguntó temblorosa la cíclope, sonrojada al pensar que habían interrumpido algo.

─No se alcanza a ver bien, parece que están tomando un baño nada más, además estoy en horario fuera de trabajo así que no estoy viendo nada─ apuntó la agente alzando los hombros, para luego dirigir la mirada a su subordinada con tono avasallador ─¿verdad que tú tampoco, Manako?

─¿Ah, eh? Pero...

─¿Acaso ves algo que yo no vea con estos dos ojos, Manako-chan?─ el aura tenebrosa apareció de nuevo tras Smith, asustándola.

─¡No! ¡Nada!─ contestó de un respingo, cerrando su ojo aterrada, para luego murmurar con un dejo de desencanto ─No tenía que ser tan cruel...

─Vamos Manako, Kanon debe estar de compras... esperémoslo en el comedor─ la cara sonriente de la agente amainó todo el ambiente pesado y acto seguido, ambas marchaban directamente a esperar al "señor" de la casa.

En tanto, dentro del ofuro Yumi le robó otro arrebatador beso a Kanon, quien comenzó a jadear, intentando recuperar la respiración y aliviado de no haber sido decapitado o apresado gracias a la negligencia de su supervisora, suponía atinadamente, que a cambio esta vendría a comer de vez en vez y él tendría que considerar personas extra en la racionación de la comida.

─¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?─ dijo, absolutamente pasmado en una voz apenas audible, recorriéndose un poco para alejarse de Yumi quien parecía dispuesta a comerlo vivo, una y otra vez.

─Nada, estaba limpiándote cuando me dejé llevar... Además Smith-san no dijo nada así que no pasa nada, querido... ahora ven, falta tu espalda.

─¿Puedo seguir a solas? Estoy... algo... sensible─ Kanon desviaba la mirada, pero otra parte de su mente quería seguir mirando hacia enfrente a la chica que estaba totalmente expuesta frente a él ─Además... se supone que estabas en tu recámara y por eso vine... imaginé que alguien dejó todo listo para un baño de burbujas y lo olvidó, como no escuché a nadie, entré.

─Ah... sólo estaba haciendo buzos, hacer la limpieza es muy aburrido... ¿Ya puedo seguir bañándote?

─Preferiría seguir a solas... Nos damos la espalda y terminamos de bañarnos ¿te parece?─ propuso Kanon, más rojo que la misma sangre que había manado de su nariz, otro roce y volcán del paraíso haría erupción.

─Sólo si me prometes que mañana me dejarás bañarte completamente─ Yumi soltó una risilla, sin dejar de mirar a su anfitrión.

─Prometido, prometido, siempre y cuando esté Kizumi vigilando y de ciertas partes me encargue únicamente yo sin ser visto por ninguna de ustedes─ concedió el chico de ojos azules, resignado a hallar un modo de zafarse de esta.

─De acuerdo─ contestó la Wyvern, con desgano, pero por dentro ya vería la forma de acaramelarse con su anfitrión sin ninguna interrupción.

Tiempo después y con algunas dificultades, ambos ya estaban aseados y cambiados, preparados para atender a la agente que parecía no preocuparse por regresar a su oficina, ni a su casa, ni a hacer alguna otra cosa que andar de turista entre la casa de Kimihito Kurusu y la de nuestro protagonista, Kanon.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Kanon rompió el silencio... prefirió seguir con mensajes escritos a tartamudear y ponerse más tenso de lo que estaba.

─ _¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Smith?_ ─ preguntó a secas en una hoja de papel.

─Escuché que podías hablar un poco─ directo y sin rodeos, la pregunta asestó a Kanon como una estaca al corazón.

─La... compañía... ayuda un poco─ tragó saliva, al ver a Kizumi incorporarse a la conversación en su forma humanoide.

─Bueno, si es así... Manako ¿Podrías explicarle a qué hemos venido? Estoy algo cansada...─ la agente bostezó sin mesurarse, dejando toda la carga en su subordinada quien estaba nerviosa, sin poder olvidar el hecho de cómo encontró a Kanon y a Yumi, que bien tampoco podía saber con total certeza si estaban haciendo alguna cosa indecente.

─Eh... leeré lo que dice...─la chica se aclaró la garganta lo mejor que pudo, para proseguir evitando mirar a los involucrados ─Kanon Fubukiho, se le informa que en su carácter de investigador en activo... del gobierno japonés, se le ha concedido amnistía en favor de tener cualquier acercamiento físico, psicológico o afectivo con cualquiera de sus huéspedes que estén en edad o condición suficiente de hacerlo. Deberá informar acerca de los efectos de cualquier tipo de acercamiento que ordinariamente estuviese vetado para cualquier otro ser humano o extra-especie.

─¡Qué!─ Exclamaron Kanon y Kizumi totalmente alarmados, poco faltó para que Manako se uniera a la histeria.

─Todo sea por la ciencia, Kanon-kun, además... más te vale que no te limites y nos llenes de información para seguir avanzando en perfeccionar este proyecto de integración de las extra-especies a la sociedad humana ─dijo Smith alzando el pulgar en señal de apoyo y entusiasmo ─. Además, eres el único investigador capacitado para ayudarnos.

─Smith-san...

─¿Sí, Manako-chan?

─¿Entonces la niña que traemos en el auto no será asignada esta vez a este hogar?

─¡Cierto!─ Smith chocó su puño contra su palma, acordándose de algo más importante todavía ─Por favor, tráela, esta vez la presentaré yo.

─Smith-san, con todo respeto, pero... viene usted a darle un permiso para que Kanon tenga cualquier tipo de contacto con nosotras, es más, está fomentando que esto se vuelva un harén privado, y ¿trae a otra chica? ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza? ¡Esto es indecente!─ exclamó la felina, sonrojada sin embargo al pensar en cómo y cuándo Kanon tendría que experimentar con ellas.

─Calma, Kizumi ¿cierto? Kanon es nuestra única esperanza de que las siguientes adopciones a otros prospectos no acaben en un desastre... ─con una voz llena de determinación, se levantó en pose gloriosa, como declamando un discurso ─es un pequeño sacrificio para el hombre, pero un gran paso para la humanidad y las extra-especies.

─Esa línea la he escuchado en alguna parte─ murmuró Kanon, al notar la paráfrasis de la frase de Neil Armstrong.

─Además, Kizumi-chan, el hecho de que hayas podido transformarte en humana significa que el destino te depara a vivir con Kanon, después de todo, sólo si una Cait Sith está destinada a otra persona, se logrará transformar a su semejanza o raza. Así que disfruta, y Kanon, esfuérzate─ animó ella bajando un poco las gafas oscuras ─. Te presento a Nina, tu nueva huésped.

En eso, una pequeña niña de ojos de color rubí, rubia y temerosa, se escondió tras Manako, asomando la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

─¿Eso significa que tengo que hacerme cargo de ella también?─ preguntó el chico, fijándose en cómo la niña se aferraba a las piernas de Manako.

─Eres listo Kanon-kun, además es totalmente inofensiva ¿No ves cómo te observa?

En ese momento la pequeña corrió hacia Kanon como una hija acudiendo al llamado de su padre, sin embargo, pese a que él esperaba algún tipo de abrazo, lo primero que ella hizo fue morder el brazo desnudo de su anfitrión.

─¡AAAAAAUUUUCH! ¡Nina-chan, no me muerdas!─ exclamó, si bien no era mortalmente doloroso, la fuerza que ejercía al morder no era poca cosa.

Smith retrocedió un poco, y con una sonrisa a medias, agregó ─Olvide decirte que es una Damphir, si bien no te sacará sangre, tiene que morder algo, le están volviendo a crecer los colmillos.

─¿Volver? ¿Cómo? Nadie me había informado acerca de esta raza... Ay, ay ¡Ay! ─ se quejaba Kanon tratando de no mover el brazo para no forzar a Nina a morder más fuerte.

─Es muy raro que vivan, además Nina tiene 550 años pero no recuerda nada prácticamente, por eso es como una niña... El hecho de que te esté mordiendo es como si te reconociera como su madre.

─¿Madre? Que yo recuerde, sigo siendo un chico─ respondió con cierto hartazgo, no podía haber peor forma de ser tratado y ahora resulta que morderse es una seña de afecto.

─Verás, las Damphir muerden a sus madres vampiresas, pero como Yumi-chan no se dejará morder por ella, así como tampoco Kizumi-nekochan, sólo quedas tu─ responde despidiéndose rápidamente y arrancando a toda velocidad junto con Manako quien no pudo ni decir pío y fue arrastrada dentro del auto.

Minutos después, cuando Kanon estaba al borde del colapso, Nina dejó de morderlo, aunque su marca punzaba como si ella siguiese ahí. Con prisa, Kizumi trajo hielos, vendas, gasas y un ungüento para curar a su querido humano.

─Nina, nina-ná─ cantaba la pequeña, paradita y sonriente frente a Kanon.

─Querido, si vuelve a morderte la dejaré en la montaña más lejana y helada que vea─ dijo Yumi, con una vena punzante en la frente, hasta que la niña corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas con ternura.

─Ná-na ¿ne?

─Creo, Yumi, que te acaba de decir hermana. ¿No es lindo? ¿Dolorosa y aterradoramente lindo? ─Kanon esbozó una sonrisa pese a que no estaba muy contento que digamos.

─No te muevas, humano, o esto no va a funcionar─ advirtió Kizumi, mirando con recelo a la pequeña ─¿Hermana? Pues creo que tengo, como hermana mayor, que corregirla hasta que aprenda la lección de no morderte.

─Ni creas que con eso te voy a perdonar, pequeña criatura rara─ advirtió Yumi, fulminando con los ojos a la damphir.

─Ná-na nee...─ dijo bajando la cabeza, con una cara triste, pero sin soltarla.

─No me parece gracioso.

─Esta va a ser una noche larga, larga─ Kanon suspiró pero tenía fe en que la nueva integrante de la familia fuera mejorando día con día y no se volviera una vampiresa insaciable y letal.

 _Continuará..._


	8. De compras con onii-chan, parte 1

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 **Fe de erratas** : En el anterior capítulo puse al revés el nombre del protagonista (lo sé, soy un insensato escritor occidental), en Japón el apellido antecede al nombre, opuesto a como sucede en el resto del mundo, de modo que el nombre completo es Fubukiho (apellido) Kanon (nombre).

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 6: De compras con onii-san

A la mañana siguiente, la cama parecía más pesada para Kanon, que se despertó en circunstancias... que parecían ya ser habituales. Yumi encima de él, cadera con cadera, Kizumi a un costado durmiendo tranquilamente, y... Nina, que al ver a Yumi con un sonrojo en las mejillas asimiló que esa posición casi sexual era algo que debía hacer, se colocó ella misma sobre el pecho de su anfitrión, imitando los meneos de la Wyvern que, envuelta en su ensoñación, ni notó que la Damphir se había unido a... ¿la sensual ceremonia de los buenos días? De todas formas, el movimiento de ambas logró despertar al chico, quien se talló los ojos y sintió todo el ajetreo de Yumi ahí abajo, y algo moviéndose un poco más arriba, lo cual le extrañó así que bajó la mirada para ver qué ocurría.

─Nina... ¿Qué estás haciendo?─ preguntó Kanon, desconcertado al ver que la pequeña imitaba a Yumi... lo que le recordaba que debía pararle también ─¡Yumi!

─Buenos días, querido, ya estás despertando y se siente muy bien─ respondió ella, con un hilillo de saliva asomándose por su labio inferior, las mejillas encendidas y la temperatura corporal más que suficiente para despertar.

─Buenos días querido onii-chan─ dijo Nina con una voz aguda y dulce, agregando después una sonrisa que asomaba también sus pequeños, relucientes y afilados colmillos.

─Yumi... esto... ¡Eres una mala influencia para Nina!─ vociferó Kanon, superando sus nervios y tapándole las orejas a la niña ─Tú eres su ejemplo y no quiero que Nina vaya por ahí haciendo estas cosas y sobre todo... ¡Deja de aprovecharte de mí cuando estoy durmiendo! Se siente bien pero... ¡No es apropiado y además está restringido cualquier contacto sexual entre nosotros!

─Querido, eres muy aburrido, además no sabía que ella estaba aquí, no tienes que ser tan malo, además, tu lo has dicho, lo estabas disfrutando ¿eh?─ se justificó, no obstante se levantó de la cama y volvió a su habitación ─Seguiremos en el baño─ agregó con un beso al aire y un guiño sensual que hizo que a Kanon tragara saliva, pese a su cara seria. Volviendo a rememorar estos últimos minutos, algo hizo que se le prendiera el foco.

─Nina-chan, ¿hablas?─ preguntó, al recordar que lo había llamado "onii-chan".

─Nana nii... nananá...─ comenzó a cantar, desentendiéndose de la pregunta, en tanto que él la sostenía en sus brazos como a una hermanita pequeña.

─Deja de imitar a Yumi, y... ¡no te bajes el pantalón de la pijama!─ advirtió el chico al ver que la pequeña estaba a punto de hacerlo ─ _Cielos, debo de tener cuidado con ella o de lo contrario será una mujer malcriada el día de mañana... pero ella habló, estoy seguro_.─ pensó mientras bajaba a Nina y le daba una última mirada a Kizumi, quien parecía aún necesitada de un buen descanso, encaminándose a hacer el desayuno.

─Onii-chan─ volvió a decir la pequeña rubia, tomando la mano de su anfitrión.

─¿Nina? ¿Qué pasa? Has vuelto a hablar, y me has llamado onii-chan─ el chico detuvo sus pasos, justo para ver los ojos brillantes de Nina que lo observaban encariñados, con dos corazoncitos pequeños en sus pupilas.

─Nanani... ne ¿ne?─ Nina ladeó la cabeza, logrando un efecto hipnótico y enternecedor, útil para bajar la guardia o conseguir lo que quiere y ella quería algo en específico, sus encías se lo pedían encarecidamente.

─¿Eh? ¿Quieres morderme de nuevo?─ Kanon estaba en pose defensiva, no quería sentir ese dolor otra vez.

─¡Niiii!─ fue la rápida respuesta de Nina, cuya sonrisa se agrandó más.

─OK... pero sé gentil por favor, o terminaré siendo una momia andante si tengo que ponerme más vendas y no creo que me guste hacer cosplay de chico-momia─ Kanon, reisgnado, ofreció el antebrazo que no estaba lesionado, y lentamente Nina fue abriendo la boca para hincar el diente sin hacer mucha presión como el día anterior, aunque sí, era un tanto incómodo caminar con una niña mordiéndole el brazo, además de que tendría que cocinar con el brazo aún adolorido, lo cual dificultaba las cosas.

Kanon se las arregló para hacer un desayuno sencillo que constaba de panqueques, mermelada, mantequilla y dulce de leche, además de un nutritivo licuado de frutas y leche. Simple, pero suficiente para sobrevivir a la mañana. Las otras chicas bajaron poco después, gracias al delicioso y dulce olor de los panqueques (s: hotcakes) y la miel de abeja hacerse uno con las pequeñas rebanaditas de mantequilla a razón del calor.

La primera en aparecer fue Yumi, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, además de ver con cierto apetito al chef y relamerse los labios, pero al bajar su mirada notó que la niña lo estaba mordiendo.

─¿Por qué la dejas morderte y a mí no me dejas tener mi postre antes de desayunar?─ fue el puchero que profirió la Wyvern, antes de tomar asiento, pese a que el plato que tenía enfrente se veía de lo más apetitoso.

─Hoy está haciendo fuerza con la mandíbula, supongo que sus encías le dan comezón o duelen si no muerde algo, es como cuando un cachorrito va desarrollando sus dientes, sé que por ejemplo, las lobeznas y las extra especies caninas lo sufren peor durante sus primeros meses, así que son circunstancias diferentes Yumi... Además, no entiendo a qué te refieres con el postre antes de desayunar─ dos signos de interrogación aparecieron en sus pupilas, pensando en que quizás Yumi tenía ganas de un _parfait_ o de algún pastel para variar.

─Se refiere a que quiere hacer cosas de adultos, no a ingerir cosas dulces, humano─ Kizumi le dio una palmada a la cabeza de la Yumi ─. Cosas que no podemos nombrar frente a la pequeña niña muerdetodo ─Señaló ella, sentándose en su silla y agradeciendo el desayuno, procediendo a comérselo antes de que se enfriara más.

─Bueno, sé que la investigación de campo incluye esas cosas... y las voy a hacer, no sólo por mi trabajo sino porque...─ en ese momento Kanon fue interrumpido a razón de que lo último que dijo le cayó de sorpresa a Kizumi y se estaba ahogando, inmediatamente acudió a ella para auxiliarla, y con fortuna logró que volviera a respirar con normalidad, sin embargo, en su distracción no se percató que tenía las manos en dos lugares suavecitos, que sin embargo, provocaron que Kizumi se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

─Querido, no frente a la niña─ advirtió Yumi, divertida y comiendo sin preocuparse en absoluto que Nina estuviese viendo todo con mucha, mucha atención, tanto así que dejó de devorar los panqueques.

─¿Eh?...─ Kanon abrió los ojos, apretó un poco ahí donde estaban sus manos y entonces cayó en cuenta de todo, colocándose en pose de súplica ─¡Lo siento mucho!

─Está bien si eres tú, humano, pero... sé gentil por favor─ contestó la felina en un estado de arrobamiento total, sus mejillas encendidas casi quemaban, se sentía estremecida por entero, y confundida al mismo tiempo.

─No es el momento para decir eso... he sido descortés como anfitrión y me disculpo por eso─ el chico cabizbajo volvió a su lugar a comer en silencio y con un aura de tristeza absoluta rodeándole, realmente era vergonzoso haberle hecho eso a una huésped y no tenía cara para verla de nuevo.

─No es el fin del mundo, querido ¿verdad, Kizumi?

─Todo fue un malentendido, también me disculpo por mi comportamiento, no debí de ahogarme en primer lugar, pero... me sorprendió sólo un poco que asumas esa responsabilidad, humano─ la Cait Sith intentaba no sonrojarse de nueva cuenta, pero la idea de que Kanon alguna vez acabaría haciéndole el amor se le cruzaba cada cierto tiempo por la cabeza desde que Smith había dicho que él debía de experimentar, hasta sus últimas consecuencias, cualquier contacto con las chicas extra-especies.

─Pero el que sean de una extra-especie no deja de lado que ustedes sean chicas, y... no fue apropiado lo que hice─ Kanon estaba por hundirse debajo de la mesa, hasta que una voz rompió el aire pesado que se estaba creando.

─Onii-chan─ repitió Nina, dejando limpio el plato y tomando los demás, para llevarlos a la cocina.

─Eso no me lo esperaba─ indicó Kizumi, extrañada al ver cómo la pequeña recogía la mesa sin más, casi canturreando alegremente.

─Bueno, al menos tiene buenos hábitos─ Yumi, intrigada también, seguía con la mirada a la niña que también comenzaba a limpiar la mesa con un trapo, como si intuitivamente supiera hacerlo.

─Es lo que veo, además de que me llama onii-chan─ contestó Kanon, al tiempo que se dirigía a darse un baño rápido, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiese. Unos momentos más tarde y vestido con un conjunto deportivo, convenció a sus huéspedes de ir al supermercado, con el fin también de pensar en otras cosas y relajarse un poco.

Al llegar al enorme lugar, todas siguieron a Kanon quien tomó un carrito y montó a Nina en el compartimiento para niños. Llegaron al pasillo de carnes y el chico de ojos carmesíes, entusiasta, comenzó a preguntarle a Yumi por su corte favorito ─¿Porterhouse? ¿New York? ¿Rib Eye? Hay un Vacío argentino también por aquí, es de importación y dicen que tiene muy buen sabor.

─¡Me llevo todos!─ exclamó la Wyvern, abrazando los paquetes embalados de carne selecta, inhalando su aroma fresco a... carne, pues.

─Sabía que te gustarían─ Kanon metió suficiente carne al carrito en tanto que avanzaban a otro pasillo, el de verduras, donde Kizumi olfateó las que elegía para cerciorarse de que eran las indicadas.

─Zanahoria, brócoli, lechuga, tomate, pimiento... todo para una deliciosa ensalada, humano, las verduras son excelentes para cualquier organismo.

─Sí, ya lo creo... y allá adelante están los pescados frescos─ indicó Kanon con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca.

─Nya, déjame ir a ver─ acto seguido, Kizumi comenzaba a usar su desarrollado olfato para evaluar la calidad de los productos marinos que estaban exhibidos, sin dejar una sola área sin examinar, llegó a la conclusión de que nada le había convencido.

─Quizás debamos ir al distrito comercial, a esta hora quizás los locales de pescado y mariscos estén abiertos, muchos de ellos saben tratar con los pescadores de aquí.

─¿Y es más probable que haya mejor pescado que aquí, querido?

─Absolutamente. No he ido al distrito comercial en años, así que será buena idea volver─ agregó Kanon con un dejo de nostalgia, a su mente recordaba vagamente ser un habitual visitante del distrito comercial, lo que más le atraía eran los anuncios tradicionales en las tiendas de diferentes cosas, muchos pizarrones ilustrados con gis, o las señales talladas en madera arriba de la entrada de algunas de ellas.

Avanzaron un poco y llegaron al área de mascotas, sorprendentemente había una cantidad enorme de variedad de productos, y Kanon se detuvo en las carnazas para perro ─Podríamos usar esto para resolver el problema del crecimiento de los colmillos de Nina─ comentó señalando un frasco con algunas carnazas blancas que eran para que los caninos mordieran otra cosa que no fueran los zapatos o muebles de la casa.

─No soy perro─ reclamó la pequeña, inflando sus cachetes y cruzando los brazos, disgustada por el comentario.

─Entonces supongo que no me queda de otra─ el chico suspiró resignado a seguir siendo mordido por la Damphir, imaginaba que, en algunos días, tendría que apretar más para amainar el dolor en las encías de la pequeña, lo cual podría acabar en un desastre.

 _Continuará..._

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Feliz inicio de año 2016! Me fascina la forma en que el número de seguidores de esta historia va incrementándose, y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles por cada comentario que me hacen, como ven, no muerdo y prometo que Nina no los morderá (para eso tiene a Kanon). Mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes.


	9. De compras con onii-chan, parte 2

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 6: De compras con onii-chan, parte II

 **Advertencia: limonada (contenido explícito) al final del capítulo.**

–Bueno chicas, espérenme un momento– indicó Kanon, en tanto se dirigía a un lugar anexo al súper mercado, y se perdió de vista al cruzar la esquina. Aprovechando el momento, Kizumi estaba a punto de lamerse la mano -recordemos que sólo puede tener su forma humana dentro de la casa- sintió como una mano le acariciaba el lomo.

–Parece que le gustan los gatos a Nina– dijo Yumi en un tono burlón, viendo cómo Kizumi se sonrojaba al ser mimada por la pequeña damphir.

–No puedo evitarlo, se siente muy rico Nina-chan – respondió la Cait Sith, rendida al masaje.

Mientras tanto Kanon se acercaba a una sección especial, donde parecían haber muchos productos específicamente para el cuidado de extra-especies, desde un afilador de garras para arpías hasta un líquido inmunizador para slimes venenosas. Su atención la captó una especie de bombón gigante que se podía reducir o ampliar con un par de botones. Sin pensárselo más se lo llevó y volvió con las chicas para ir a pagar a la caja y salir con rumbo al distrito comercial.

– ¿Qué compraste, humano? – preguntó Kizumi, olfateando la bolsa que traía en sus manos.

–Digamos que una solución a cierto problemita de colmillos, y por enésima vez, por favor llámame Kanon.

–Oh querido, siempre tan inteligente y considerado– Yumi tenía dos corazoncitos en sus ojos, Kanon por el retrovisor los veía y reía nervioso, al menos esas tres no se estaban matando entre sí en la parte trasera del taxi.

–Gracias, supongo.

Llegaron finalmente a la calle principal del distrito comercial, algo concurrida a esa hora. La pequeña Nina iba de la mano sana de Kanon, quien todavía resentía las mordeduras anteriores en el brazo vendado. Yumi los escoltaban detrás, Kizumi estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kanon, y al llegar al primer local grande a comprar más cosas, fueron recibidos por un adulto de pelo semi-canoso, quien escudriñó con la mirada al chico, que se mostró un tanto incómodo, éste le pasó la lista de víveres a surtir, y el individuo, tras darle una última mirada, se dirigió a la bodega trasera a tomar los productos solicitados. Poco después salió una mujer alta, de cabellos largos y negros, ojos verdes como manzanas, que fijó su mirada en Kanon. Él, al notarse observado, recordó vagamente haberla visto en alguna parte, hace mucho tiempo. Segundos después era estrujado por esa mujer mayor de una manera afectiva, inesperadamente afectiva, podríamos decir.

–Tanto tiempo... Kanon, pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás.

–¿Qué es esta sensación? Siento que la conozco, este aroma me suena tan familiar...

–¿Quién es ella, querido?– preguntó Yumi, extrañada al ver a esa desconocida abrazar a su anfitrión de una manera que no le parecía para nada.

–¿Onii-chan?– secundó Nina, preguntándose lo mismo.

Kizumi saltó para retroceder ante la extraña, mirándola con desconfianza.

–¿No me reconoces? Solías decirme mamá también– contestó la mujer, mesando con cariño sus cabellos.

–¿Acaso?... –el corazón a Kanon le dio un vuelco, y de pronto recuerdos que parecían haberse difuminado volvieron a su mente, una casa, una pareja y una niña adoptiva, y luego distanciamiento. Entonces supo de quién se trataba –Naomi okaa-san. Perdóname, han pasado tantos años que me es difícil acordarme, pero sentí ese tacto y...

–Pensé que me reconociste, pero no quisiste hacerlo por obvias razones. Parece que no me guardas rencor.– contestó ella, sonriendo naturalmente.

–No fue tu culpa, mis padres fallecieron y por alguna razón no pudiste hacerte cargo de mí. Pero... –Kanon se separó un poco, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos– he crecido desde entonces. ¿Es imaginación mía o tenías una pequeña niña en casa? Tantas cosas sucedieron...

–Ah, sí, Freya. Tienes razón, no pude tomar tu custodia por protegerla a ella. De hecho el que viva con nosotros es algo complicado, pero dejando todos esos problemas, pareciera que los años no pasan en ella, se ha vuelto más madura y ya no deja destrozos en casa, pero... Desde un principio sabíamos que ella era diferente, que tendríamos problemas si alguien más se enteraba que le habíamos adoptado.

–Es una extra-especie ¿Cierto?– Kanon intentaba hacer memoria, pero por más que lo hacía, no recordaba nada no humano en la niña que a duras penas reconocía como una integrante de la familia de Naomi, quien era hermanastra de su madre. ¿Acaso una extra-especie más cercana a la especie humana?

–Sí, aunque lo poco que sabemos fue que sus padres decidieron no cuidar de ella y por ello la acogimos, pese a ser algo ilegal en ese instante. ¿Debo suponer que esas chicas que vienen contigo son compañeras de tu colegio? Y esa extraña mascota también es tuya...– la mujer observó a las dos chicas, evidentemente no parecían humanas, al menos la mayor, aunque le intrigaba saber por la pequeña que parecía ser la única humana en el grupo. El hombre llegó con una gran bolsa que Kanon pagó de inmediato.

–Es algo más complicado que eso, vendré a visitarte otro día para hablar de ello, Naomi okaa-san, y respecto a esta minina, también es una chica, luego te explico... Tengo que ir a comprar el resto de cosas para la semana y pronto cerrarán, recuerdo que mi madre era muy querida aquí, y algunos de los comerciantes me regalaban dulces. ¡Pero regresaré pronto! Salúdame por favor a Freya, supongo que se acordará de mí...

–Ah... sí, yo le doy tus saludos. Cuídate.

Los cuatro salieron de ahí, las chicas con más preguntas que respuestas, y estaban dispuestas a averiguar cuanto fuere posible del pasado de su "amo". Al sentir esa curiosidad clara en la mirada inquisidora de las tres, Kanon suspiró de resignación.

–Es la hija del hombre que se casó con mi abuela después de que mi abuelo muriera por enfermedad. Es raro, pero en la familia de mamá que yo recuerde nunca hubo problemas como los que suelen haber en esos casos. Naomi okaa-san quiso mucho a mi mamá, como a una hermana de sangre. Y la niña... no la recuerdo mucho, supongo que jugamos algunas veces en su casa, siempre dentro, y con razón porque en ese entonces no era normal ni permitido adoptar a alguien de un pueblo o país no-humano, como ustedes saben.

–¿Entonces por esa causa no te criaste con ellos, querido?

–Es correcto, me crié sólo, pero vamos, no era tan pequeño cuando perdí a mis padres. Y después de muchas cosas, gracias a eso me dediqué a estudiar a las extra-especies, quise siempre que en el cielo mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, siempre. Ellos fueron mi motivación para aprender idiomas, para visitar países y estudiar en ellos sin importarme que no tuviera quien, al llegar a casa, me preguntara qué tal me había ido en el día. Fue mi única motivación estudiar que ni siquiera dejé espacio para las relaciones personales, por eso soy inexperto en cuanto a tener una relación afectiva con una chica ¿saben? Pero ha valido la pena... lo sé.

–¿Entonces por eso tu primer beso fue conmigo?– comentó Yumi, cayendo en cuenta de las circunstancias en que su querido anfitrión había crecido.

–Sí... y espero que eso no sea motivo de pelea entre ustedes dos– contestó Kanon totalmente sonrojado, desviando la mirada, y murmuró para sí en tono muy bajito –No puedo creer todavía que tenga que ser yo la excepción a las reglas de convivencia entre especies, que Smith-sama me hubiera encomendado esto.

–No pretendo discutir ese punto con nadie, humano. Por mí no te debes preocupar– señaló Kizumi, aunque por dentro algo decepcionada de no ser la primera, sino la segunda en haberle besado.

Siguieron comprando en varios locales, las bolsas de supermercado se juntaban con las del distrito comercial, y como era de esperarse, algunas personas reconocieron a Kanon y lo atendieron como a un familiar, con todo y eso, éste acabó en deuda con ellos puesto que el dinero que tenía para sus gastos de manutención había resultado insuficiente.

No se tocó más el tema hasta volver a casa. Tras hacer la comida Kanon se dispensó y volvió a sus tareas de investigación, tenía que avanzar al menos en la parte teórica de la especie de Nina, antes de que creciera. Con rapidez logró comunicarse con la central de investigación de extra-especies, dependiente del gobierno japonés, y después de identificarse y una que otra transferencia de extensiones telefónicas, logró contactar a su colega de mayor confianza, Takigawa Haru.

–Oye, pensé que habías olvidado a las personas que no corren tanta suerte como tú– saludó jocosamente el hombre.

–Takigawa-sempai, yo no me olvidaría de usted, es que todo ha sido tan repentino que hasta ahora he podido comunicarme con usted.

–Lo sé Kanon-chan, pero vaya que te consiente Smith, mira que encomendarte tres chicas extra-especie para ti. Aunque es una lástima ¿no te parece?

–¿A qué se refiere?– Kanon frunció el ceño al oír al hombre en el teléfono decir eso último.

–Pues que aunque vivan contigo, no puedes manchar su pureza, es decir, no puedes llegar a tercera base, campeón.

–Sempai, usted sabe que yo no me atrevería a, como dice usted, llegar a tercera base, ni a primera. ¿Acaso no me conoce lo suficiente?– contestó rápidamente el chico, totalmente avergonzado y omitiendo el permiso especial concedido por su supervisora.

–Es una broma, chico. Ni siquiera le hiciste caso a esa chica que vino de Estados Unidos ¿Como era que se llamaba? Bah, no importa, ni siquiera porque se metió en el baño de hombres a buscarte.

–No sé que le habrán contado, Takigawa-sempai, pero las cosas pasaron muy diferentes a como usted piensa. Se llamaba Trinity, y nunca se interesó en mí, todo es invento de los demás investigadores. Pero no le hablo para recordar cosas vergonzosas, sino necesito que me haga un favor.

–Como siempre, yendo al grano. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, pequeño donjuan?

–¡Sempai!

–Ya, bueno dime, que parece que a la nueva jefa le molesta que esté tanto tiempo al teléfono.– hizo una señal de despreocupación a la susodicha que lo veía con ojos asesinos, y para evitar ser sermoneado le hizo la seña de que estaba con algún superior, lo cual funcionó apenas.

–Bueno, necesito que investigue en su base de datos o con sus contactos cuál es el ciclo de transformación de una Damphir, tengo que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Además, es algo que todavía no logramos establecer del todo y avanzaríamos mucho.

–Cuenta con ello, te haré llegar un correo en cuanto sepa algo al respecto, de todos modos no seas perezoso y también investiga por tu cuenta, tal vez lo descubras antes que yo.

–Sempai, lo que sucede es que sobre todo con ella mi tiempo se va limitando mucho y no puedo disponer de tanto para estar aquí en mi cuarto con mis libros y mis traducciones, por eso necesito que me ayude. Quizás cuando crezca ella ya pueda tener más tiempo.

–Vale enano, diviértete un poco– finalizó Takigawa, para luego colgar. Kanon suspiró de nuevo, esperanzado de que su sempai lograra hallar algún documento o fuente que pudiera darle más información al respecto de esa extra-especie. Se levantó de su silla, salió de ese cuarto para ir a ver a sus huéspedes, tratando de evitar pensamientos pervertidos o provocadores respecto de Yumi o Kizumi, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir el despertar de algunos deseos inapropiados. ¿La razón? Todavía no la deducía, pero intuía que la convivencia con ellas lo estaba cambiando.

Tras prepararse un café, echó un vistazo para ver qué hacían, y se encontró con que tanto Yumi como Nina estaban viendo la televisión tranquilamente, y supuso que Kizumi estaría ocupada, probablemente en su habitación, así que decidió ir a la suya y sentarse en la cama a terminar su taza sin preocupaciones. No obstante, le inquietaban ciertas sensaciones, no podía quedarse así sin más, sin embargo el cansancio era suficiente para hacerlo desistir de divagar al respecto, por lo cual preparó su pijama y fue a tomar una ducha nocturna antes de dormir, tomó la cesta para poner su ropa sucia y entró en el baño después de tocar y cerciorarse de que no estaba ocupado.

Con calma se desvistió, colocando cuidadosamente cada prenda sucia dentro del cesto, y cuando estuvo a punto de terminar por quitarse la ropa interior una corriente de aire lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta que se había abierto y cerrado súbitamente, y frente a ella una avergonzada Kizumi, quien apenas estaba cubierta por una toalla que tapaba lo suficiente.

–Lo siento humano, pero necesito de tu ayuda– dijo con voz temblorosa, totalmente sonrojada y apenada por las circunstancias, por más que volteaba a otro lado la vista hacia Kanon era, digamos, tentadora.

–¿Puede esperar? Sinceramente, Kizumi, yo...

–No me alcanzó allá atrás, lo intenté varias veces y no termino de asearme– interrumpió ella, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Él suspiró, si ya tenía el problema de despejar su mente, se le sumaba tener que ayudar a asear a una Cait Sith que no está acostumbrada a hacerlo en su forma humanoide, sin embargo, ese sollozo lo hizo ceder y proponer algo sin malas intenciones...

–Báñate conmigo entonces, así podré ayudarte– contestó finalmente, tomándola de la mano y encendiendo la regadera en una temperatura adecuada. Con calma fue quitándole tanto el bra como las pantaletas –No vayas a pensar mal, sólo estoy ayudándote, nada más. Ahora dime ¿Qué parte no alcanzas?

–Mi espalda, no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de aseo, y no quiero quedar sucia. Por favor humano...

–Kanon, mi nombre es Kanon– susurró él, tomando la esponja con jabón y deslizándola suavemente, haciendo que a la felina le temblara el labio inferior, se sentía aún más raro ese tacto indirecto, pensando en que era su huésped y no ella, era inevitable sonrojarse –Sin embargo, si prefieres humano no me importa, suena raro pero... podría acostumbrarme.

Kanon también sentía los efectos del calor y de tener frente a él a una chica desnuda y empapada, sumándole el hecho de lavar su espalda y... tras unos momentos llegó al punto crítico: la cola. ¿Cómo limpiaría ese lugar tan sensible?

Kizumi hizo el esfuerzo de tranquilizarse para que él pudiera, con la mayor delicadeza, terminar de ayudarla. Poco a poco fue acercándose al inicio de la cola, pero al primer tacto ella se contrajo y pegó su espalda a él, lo cual puso en un predicamento al chico. Con una idea en la mente, descabellada y atrevida, Kanon hizo que ella se girara para que quedase frente a frente, poco a poco fue acercándose a su boca y tomándola fuerte por la cintura la besó, mientras que la mano libre se ocupaba de limpiar esa última parte, el tacto con la esponja y la mano de Kanon hicieron que Kizumi soltara un gemido ahogado, y otro más al terminar.

Las manos del chico parecían actuar por sí solas hasta que logró contenerse, poco a poco se separaron, con calma para respirar. Inmediatamente su mente reaccionó y encendió el agua fría para poderse terminar de duchar, sin embargo, el estar frente a ella le hacía demasiado complicado seguir, sus ojos felinos dilatados y ansiosos reclamaban ceder ante sus instintos, sin embargo por dentro estaba igualmente desconcertada. Kanon besó su hombro mojado y se viró, enjabonándose y apresurándose para salir de ahí en el menor tiempo posible. Kizumi por tanto se quedó un rato más bajo la ducha, sin mirar hacia donde Kanon se secaba y vestía presurosamente.

–Hasta mañana, Kizumi– se despidió el con una sonrisa falsa que al cruzar la puerta se tornó en una mueca de consternación, no podría olvidarse por un buen tiempo de lo que sucedió ahí dentro. Un "hasta mañana" se escuchó desde el baño, uno que no escuchó desde su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta sintió una presencia y no era nadie menos que Yumi.

–Querido, pareces tenso, déjame ayudarte– acto seguido, Yumi atrajo a Kanon con cuidado, desprevenido, ella logró quedar pegada a él, y sin miramientos también se hizo de su boca, un beso apasionado y dominante que Kanon pudo corresponder poco a poco. La luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana alumbraba a los dos, ella cortó el beso a falta de aire, y fue en ese instante que él aprovechó para besarle la mejilla y acariciar su cara con el dorso de su mano.

–Otro día seré yo quien te ayude a relajarte, pero para mí esto es suficiente Yumi, que descanses– Kanon tomándola por la cintura abrió al puerta y le besó en la frente, la wyvern le sonrió y se relamió los labios con evidente lujuria, yendo a su pieza totalmente contenta. Por otra parte, el chico de grises cabellos dio un gran, gran suspiro de alivio al ver que no habrían más interrupciones para lo que disponía a hacer: tirarse a la cama y dormir. Optó por no desprenderse del pijama y tan pronto estuvo acostado, cerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño.

Pasarían unos treinta o cuarenta minutos, cuando una criatura se apareció dentro de su habitación, hechizando los alrededores para que nadie pudiere entrar ni escuchar dentro, y esa criatura con alas que asimilaban a las de los murciélagos se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando con sus ojos color lila fijamente a Kanon que dormía profundamente.

–Tiene tanta energía retenida que podría olerla incluso estando a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Además... – esa criatura con forma y voz femenina olfateó su aliento y su cuello, con magia hizo que un ligero humo blanco y brillante se notara alrededor del cuerpo del chico –Tiene un aura pura, y eso es raro de encontrar... ¿Entre todos los mortales, tú?– con duda en su mirada, fue analizándolo poco a poco, hasta decidirse realizar un hechizo en él –Comencemos entonces.

*-o.o-*

El chico despertó sobre una cama mucho más amplia, parecía estar dentro de un palacio de paredes negras y rojas, con columnas romanas y sobre todo mucha decoración insinuante: desde cuadros pintados al óleo donde figuraban parejas besándose hasta esculturas de sátiros y ninfas, lo cual le daba un toque tétrico al lugar. Las puertas enormes de plata se abrieron para dejar entrar a una chica con un aspecto peculiar: unas alas no muy grandes, unos cuernos pequeños, vestida con un babydoll negro que trasparentaba la parte del torso, sus cabellos y sus ojos eran lilas, pero de cerca parecían tener un intenso color escarlata. Los pasos que daba hacían contonear su cadera de forma sensual, la mirada altiva que la mostraba como un ser superior aumentaba quizás su atractivo.

Kanon estaba atónito, no había lógica que explicara el cómo había llegado a este lugar, ni cómo estaba casi desnudo sobre la cama, mucho menos tenía idea de quién era esa extra-especie. Sintió de repente un tirón en la entrepierna que lo hizo tragar saliva, ahora sí se estaba asustando. La chica se montó sobre la cama, sobre él, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en uno de sus pechos, que como toque eléctrico le remeció de pies a cabeza.

–Las chicas tienen razón, deberías de relajarte un poco, mira lo tenso que estás– le susurró al oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y recorriendo su cuello despacio, pero bastaba eso para aumentar más la excitación en él, a un nivel que no había sentido antes.

Sin hablar, Kanon tomó sus hombros y la tumbó sobre la cama, se acercó a su boca y la besó profundamente, como absorto en un hechizo, fue acariciándole con sutil tacto, sin dejar de asaltar esos labios que parecían absorberle, incitarle a no dejar ese oasis de néctar embriagante. La succubus se abrazó a él, gozando el despertar tan inminente de su presa.

–No te he dicho mi nombre– dijo ella entre jadeos, envuelta en el frenesí ardiente de sus cuerpos.

–¿Importa?– Kanon comenzaba a morderle el cuello y a explorarla más desinhibido, sabía que esto era un sueño, uno donde podría ser como le diera en gana, alguien diferente, alguien llevado por el deseo de placer en este caso, además, la sangre parecía hervirle por dentro, y únicamente desatándose lograría apaciguar tanto fuego en su interior.

Fue en esta ocasión que de una voltereta la chica lo puso a su merced, encima de él ella comenzaba a desnudarse, quitándose ese pequeño atuendo y volviendo a atracar en su boca, no sin ir acariciando las partes más sensibles del chico, que sonreía de satisfacción. Sus caderas se mecían con cadencia, despacio. Él deshizo las bragas que aún portaba, como también de su ropa interior, y con ella en brazos, sentados frente a frente, comenzaba el vaivén, lento y profundo, que los enredaba. Sus manos apretaban, sus labios se retorcían en la piel del otro, sus ojos destellaban una pasión indescriptible, sus voces alcanzaban graves y agudos con la respiración agitada, hasta llegar al delirante punto de un éxtasis tan exquisito que sería inolvidable.

Al estallar en un mar de júbilo y paz casi celestiales, de ensueño, los dos quedaron unidos sobre la cama, sin despegarse ni un centímetro, como si su fuerza vital pendiera de esa simbiosis. El tiempo jugaba a no hacerse notar, pero cuando él despertó todo estaba justo como recordaba antes de este delirante encuentro. A excepción, claro, de que sus sábanas estaban húmedas del sudor, y que la respiración le vino como si saliera de un estado de asfixia, hasta que logró controlarla y sentir de nuevo esa sensación de placidez en el cuerpo.

Apenas con un pie en el suelo notó que esas sábanas debían de pasar por un tiempo en la lavadora, lo mismo que su ropa interior, por ende, necesitaba bañarse de nuevo, ahora con la ventaja de que todas sus huéspedes, sus protegidas, estaban durmiendo. Con la muda de ropa lista, entró en el baño listo para desprenderse de la prenda sucia, embarrada de un espeso líquido que veía por vez primera en una pertenencia suya, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encender el agua y empezar a lavarla apareció la misma criatura pero un poco menos voluptuosa y con una mirada de preocupación tal como la de quien mira a alguien a punto de derrumbar todo un estante de tazas de porcelana exótica y cara.

–¡Detente!– exclamó ella, quitándole de las manos la prenda.

–¿Eh? ¡¿Eres real?! Tú... tú... – Sin reparar en que estaba totalmente desnudo, él tocó con incredulidad sus pechos, y al ver que no los atravesaba como sucedería con un espectro su rostro enrojeció, para luego palidecer y después intentar recuperar su ropa interior.

–Haz crecido mucho, no pensé que fueras de esos hombres tan salvajes, pero para ser la primera vez fue muy, muy bien, Kanon– la chica le guiñó el ojo y olfateó la prenda –está fresco, y puedo apostar que debe ser un manjar, después de todo es la primera vez que pruebo el alimento que toda mi especie persigue con justa razón – se acercó a la parte manchada y con la lengua estuvo a punto de comenzar a tragarse eso, pero tuvo que desaparecer y aparecerse en otro rincón del baño dado que el aludido por poco le arrebata su "platillo".

–¡Dame eso! Además es muy vergonzoso que hables así de...–

–Yum– con un hechizo encapsuló su preciado tesoro y devolvió la prenda a Kanon, que casi le cae en la cara.

–¿Te conozco? No me digas que te vas a tragar mi... ¡¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?!

–Mmm... no eras tan quejumbroso cuando jugábamos a los esposos, éramos niños ¿No recuerdas esas tardes en mi recámara? Después del té, nos divertíamos mucho.

–¿Freya?

–Bingo, y sólo por que has sido tan maleducado por no reconocerme ni abrazarme al verme, como antes, vas a tener que darme de comer... ¿empezamos otra vez? Ahora que estás consciente– la succubus comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero Kanon la detuvo.

–No quiero que las demás se enteren, ni me encuentren aquí haciendo cosas raras, además el del sueño no era yo en realidad– excusó, desviando la mirada con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas. –No soy así, y además, tengo que ducharme y dormir.

–Por lo primero– comenzó Freya, acariciando con un dedo su mejilla derecha –, no te preocupes, hechicé la casa entera así que no despertarán si no lo permito. Lo segundo es mentira, simplemente eres tú en un estado de excitación excesiva, además una succubus por naturaleza no repite a su víctima, por lo que, lo contrario, es un halago. Además, dormirás más relajado...

–Eso lo dices no porque tengas hambre, tú quieres quedarte aquí– Kanon miró con desconfianza a Freya, pero al tiempo sonrió al descubrir la treta que ella traía entre manos –. Fácil, así legalizarías tu estado y no serías deportada ¿verdad? Lamento desilusionarte, Freya, pero esto no va a ninguna parte.

–¿Vas a dejar que me deporten? ¿Después de todo nuestro pasado? Me partes el corazón– dijo con exagerada teatralidad, casi fingiendo desvanecerse.

Kanon estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero bien resultado del hechizo de la succubus, bien por recordar someramente algunos momentos con ella, movió la cabeza en señal de negación –OK... pero tendrás que cumplir las reglas y algunas condiciones que mañana te haré saber. Por lo pronto... no más acción, real o en sueños, no más.

–Alguien no está de acuerdo con esa declaración– contestó ella, señalando cierta parte del cuerpo de Kanon.

–¡Sal del baño de una buena vez!– gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cubriéndose desesperadamente.


	10. Una súcubo en la casa, parte I

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 7: ¿Una súcubo en casa? Parte I

Después de una larga ducha, a Kanon no le quedaron más ganas de dormir, por más que ese fuera su deseo. Menos, teniendo en cuenta que la intrusa no le dejaba solo en ningún momento. Sin más qué hacer, se dirigió a su estudio a revisar sus correos electrónicos, todavía no tenía respuesta de su colega en el centro de investigación, no obstante, preferiría seguir aprendiendo más acerca de los cuidados de las especies a su encargo, con toda calma tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo placenteramente hasta que Freya rompió el agradable silencio que había dentro.

– ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que hacíamos cuando niños? –Freya se mostraba un tanto incrédula, era difícil olvidar tantas cosas así como así, pero si ese era el caso, habría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Por otra parte, sentía cierto vacío en su interior, pese a haberse tragado la preciada cápsula y sentir cierto regocijo, no era suficiente para ella y menos siendo la primera vez que probaba algo parecido.

– Absolutamente nada, sólo cosas muy vagas. –Kanon contestó y pasó de página sin desviar la vista de su lectura– Puedes leer lo que desees, en silencio.

– ¡Pero tengo hambre! –reclamó la súcubo, cruzando los brazos y mirando al techo, esperando ser alimentada con su platillo favorito (sí, ese que empieza con S).

– En la cocina hay suficiente comida para preparar, estás en tu casa –Indicó Kanon señalando con un dedo hacia donde estaba la puerta que salía a la sala, sosteniendo su libro con la otra mano, sabiendo que esta conversación tenía un rumbo conocido.

– Hay algo más simple y suculento que podría satisfacer esta necesidad. –Ella se volteó para darle la espalda al chico, meneando la cadera, y su cola también se movía en ese vaivén de manera provocativa.

– No estoy en la disposición de volverme tu vicio, Freya, además el pensar que te decía onee-chan cuando era pequeño y sumarle el hecho de que hace rato me robaste la virginidad me está causando algo así como cierto remordimiento. –tragó saliva, y se recriminó por no recordar en su momento cómo diferenciar un sueño húmedo espontáneo y uno bajo el influjo de una súcubo y dejarse llevar por su muy reprimida libido– Además, debes saber que tu especie fue de las primeras que investigué, pero pensándolo bien… –cerró de golpe su libro, y lo puso en su sitio en el estante donde lo tomó– Te propongo un trato.

– ¿Te atreves a hacer un trato con una súcubo? Eso es valiente. –ella se relamió los labios sensualmente, provocada por esa seguridad que él mostraba.

– Estoy haciendo un trato con mi onee-chan, pensé que después de tantos años estamos en confianza. –Reclinándose en su asiento, posó las manos en su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos– Mi oferta es hacerte un desayuno, pedir una nueva habitación para ti… ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, una vez a la semana cumplir cualquier petición o deseo especial que quieras.

– ¿Esa es tu mejor oferta? ¿Dejar que una succubus sufra de síndrome de abstinencia? ¿Acaso te gustaría verme sufrir sus síntomas?

– Eh… bueno, no sé, jugar a los esposos de vez en cuando como cuando niños ¿Qué más puede pasar? – él alzó los hombros, despreocupado.

Freya sonrió triunfante, realmente él no sabía lo que acababa de conceder– Bueno ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No es que sea la oferta más generosa que haya imaginado pero… escucharé tus exigencias, Kanon otouto-chan.

– Necesito que me ayudes a investigar si la interacción entre humano y extra especie tiene que ver con la libido de cualquiera de los dos y… quiero recordar todo, todo lo que tú recuerdes de mí. Así de sencillo.

– Eso es muy fácil, las extra-especies emanan feromonas, la mayoría de nuestras especies tienen un fuerte instinto de preservación, y dependiendo de la raza es el volumen de deseo que transmiten, por ejemplo, una limo tiene casi nula generación de esas hormonas por lo general, y la mayoría de las razas de sangre fría por el contrario son una fuente inagotable de esas… cosas que emiten y se transfieren al humano.

– Eso explica ciertas cosas –Kanon se tomó de la barbilla, enarcando las cejas– Antes de empezar todo esto yo vivía dentro del centro de investigación a extra especies, como cualquier investigador, yo no tenía interés en las chicas, incluso me era muy difícil hablar con alguien, hasta que conocí a Yumi y a Kizumi… entonces ese mutismo nervioso no ha vuelto, y he cambiado un poco gracias a ellas.

– Además, tienes un aroma que pondría loca a cualquier súcubo, pero como ya te he marcado como mío, ese olor sólo lo percibo yo –Freya se acercó a su boca, y casi al rozar sus labios se detuvo, sonriendo de lado– ahora, volvamos en el tiempo, otouto-chan.

Kanon tragó saliva, esto iba a ser increíble, aunque mentalmente lo dejaría algo agotado, o eso pensaba.

 ** _Flashback, varios años atrás_**

En un cuarto de paredes verde pino se encontraban un niño y una niña, el pequeño tenía cabellos plateados, su pelo que estaba un poco largo, estaba sujeto con una coleta y algunos mechones sueltos en su frente. La pequeña de cabellos y ojos color lila lo tomaba de las manos, ella era un poco más alta, de modo que bajaba un poco la cabeza para besarle la frente.

– Entonces, otouto-chan ¿Quieres que seamos esposos para siempre? Así estaremos juntos cuando seamos adultos, por siempre y para siempre –dijo la niña, con su mirada iluminada reflejándose en la pupila del menor.

El pequeño, que de igual manera le miraba lleno de ternura, asintió con la cabeza– Quiero estar siempre con mi onee-chan, para siempre y por siempre. Hagámoslo ya.

Una luz apareció entre ellos, marcando sus muñecas con un lazo especial que se difuminó después de brillar por unos cuantos segundos. Se abrazaron de pronto, sintiendo un magnetismo inusitado atrayéndolos uno al otro, sintiendo esa magia llenarlos por dentro. Se miraron fijamente, y sellaron esa promesa con un pequeño e inocente beso. Desde entonces cada día que él la visitaba actuaban como cualquier pareja de casados, a comer juntos, a leer el mismo libro, incluso a curarse uno al otro cuando alguien se lastimaba jugando. Ante sus padres actuaban como marido y mujer, y ellos complacientes miraban lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, al grado de no separarse y que pidieran algunas veces poder quedarse a dormir en casa de los padres de Freya algunas noches, considerando que todo aquello era normal.

Una noche de esas, poco antes del accidente que cobrara la vida de los padres de Kanon, Freya mostraba una franca tristeza, que él percibió instantáneamente. Posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y le acarició para consolarla. Ella suspiró, y algunas lágrimas fueron cayendo poco a poco de sus ojos.

– No quiero que dejemos de estar juntos –sollozó ella, acercándose a él para abrazarle– no sé por qué siento que voy a dejar de verte, tengo miedo.

Kanon esa noche la pasó juntito a ella, deseando que jamás terminara, que no llegara el momento de separarse.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Varios recuerdos volvieron a encenderse en la memoria del chico, quien ante el remolino de emociones comenzó a llorar. Algunos de esos recuerdos involucraban a sus padres, así volvía a tener presente cómo eran y cómo actuaban. Otros, de las cosas que hacía con Freya que no eran muy decorosas que digamos…

 ** _Flashback_**

– Otouto-chan ¿Quién es la chica más bonita que has conocido? –pregunta Freya estando en la misma tina que Kanon, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba bastante relajado en uno de sus habituales baños con su "esposa".

– Eres tú, onee-chan –respondió él, mirándole sonriente, sobre todo fijándose en la cola con forma de corazón, ella había crecido más que él, y se notaba. Sabía que su onee-chan no era una niña cualquiera, pero ni eso ni los pequeños cuernos ni las curiosas alas que a veces mostraba le importaban, la quería y punto.

– Muy bien –ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle de besos sin importarle que en ese momento ninguno de los dos tuviese prenda alguna puesta.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Ese tipo de recuerdos hizo que a Kanon se le subieran los colores, y de pronto la pregunta surgió por mera inercia, jadeando de agotamiento y recostándose más, en un intento de recobrar energías– ¿Acaso tú y yo ya lo habíamos hecho? Porque haciendo cuentas, yo sólo tendría once o doce años en ese entonces.

– Ah, ya recordaste todo, o casi todo, bien hecho –dijo Freya con un gesto sugestivo–. No mentí cuando dije que era la primera vez esta noche. ¿Imaginas cuánto he esperado? Así que, otouto-chan, Kanon, ten compasión y haz el amor conmigo, otra vez.

– Hoy no más, mi cerebro acaba de cocinarse y se sobrecalentó. Pero… –Kanon volvía a tener presente el momento exacto en que vio a sus padres sin vida sobre el pavimento, instante que reprimió por mucho tiempo, sin saber que en el intento muchos buenos momentos se habían ido también de su memoria– Me prometo a mí mismo no volver a perder a las personas que quiero, y eso te incluye a ti.

Freya sintió en el corazón algo que le indujo a tomar las manos de él entre las suyas – Nunca más separados.

– Nunca más.


	11. Una súcubo en la casa, parte II

**Disclaimer:** _Monster musume no iru nichijou_ es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 ** _Aleksast presenta_**

 **"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"**

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 7: ¿Una súcubo en casa? Parte II

Advertencia: LEMON incluído

Tras una breve siesta Kanon cumplió su palabra y preparó un abundante desayuno, he de recalcar lo de abundante porque su estómago estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de alimento, después de todo su mente y cuerpo necesitaban energía, mucha energía. Freya hizo aparecer su maleta y se cambió por un atuendo algo anticuado pero no por ello mermaba su atractivo, era un vestido negro con encaje con un corsé de listones rojos, elegante y sugestivo, al calce del carácter de su dueña, quien por detrás rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del chico, moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro en una especie de baile.

– Esto huele delicioso, pero más delicioso eres tú, otouto-chan. –le susurró ella mientras aspiraba de su aroma, lo cual provocó que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran.

– Me agrada escuchar eso, onee-chan. –contestó con el rostro enrojecido, tras apagar la estufa, para luego girarse y tomarla por la cintura para moverse los dos al compás de un lento vals, recomponiendo en una cálida sonrisa.

– Extrañaba esto. –suspiró, siguiendo sus pasos, disfrutando de la cercanía de su "marido de la infancia".

 _ **Flashback**_

Un pequeño niño de cabellos grisáceos estaba tomado de las manos por una niña un poco más grande, y ambos ensayaban el baile que habían visto en la televisión, cuya música era sino uno de esos armoniosos y pomposos valses que parecen provenir de cuentos de fantasía, él tenía la mirada fija en sus pies, intentando no pisar a su pareja, que negó con la cabeza reprobando los errores que cometía.

– Tienes que verme a los ojos, Kanon.

– No quiero pisarte como la vez pasada.

– No lo harás, siempre y cuando te dejes llevar por mí y por la música, anda, vamos de nuevo.

– Entendido onee-chan.

Ambos volvieron a empezar, Freya fue marcando el ritmo y Kanon poco a poco se dejó llevar, hasta el instante que se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando de las mil maravillas y sin equivocarse, todo se resumía a no desviar la mirada a otro lado, con la fortuna que las pocas distracciones eran la ventana, el espejo y si acaso el tocador del cuarto donde la niña vivía y que siempre había sido su refugio, su mundo aparte. Él era su rey, ella era su reina, y su pequeño reinado era pura ilusión, una bella fantasía.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Kanon besó la mano de Freya galantemente como agradecimiento por el baile y se dirigió a despertar a sus huéspedes una por una, comenzando por Kizumi. Entró a su habitación y con delicadeza le acarició la frente, para luego besarla suavemente en los labios, lo cual provocó que la felina abriera los ojos poco a poco, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo dichosa.

– Kizumi-chan, buenos días. – Le susurró, teniendo un ronroneo por respuesta de la chica cuyos ojos azul y oro se fijaban en su anfitrión, su querido anfitrión.

– Buenos días, Kanon. – le respondió con algo de pereza, sin embargo mostrando una linda sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él se alejó feliz de haber escuchado su nombre en voz de Kizumi, y ella con su olfato notó que ya era hora de ir al comedor, por lo cual se aprestó a asearse y cambiarse.

Kanon se dirigió a donde Yumi dormía, sin advertirlo, se acostó junto a ella, y comenzó a acariciarla para aumentar su temperatura, sin reparar en que ese tacto provocaría que ella lo rodeara con sus alas para estrecharlo más, hasta que ella sintió sus manos rozarle las caderas en los broches de su ropa interior, ahí un suave gemido soltó y él sonrió, consiguiendo su cometido y liberándose un poco de ese agarre.

– Esto es por todas las veces que te colaste en mi cama. –Le dijo, plantándole un profundo beso, dejando a la Wyvern totalmente desconcertada y con las mejillas encendidas– Ahora, debemos subir esos cinco grados más para que despiertes bien ¿No crees?

Kanon sin dejar lugar ni momento a reclamaciones, sacó en un santiamén un cobertor que los cubrió de pies a cabeza, y una vez bajo éste, volvió a recorrer con una mano desde las axilas hasta las caderas de Yumi, ya sobre ella, quien estaba casi inmóvil, no se esperaba estas acciones por parte de aquél a quien solía acosar, no parecía ser algo real.

– Querido, dime que no estoy soñando. –Susurró ella, soltando un ligero suspiro, sin quitar la vista de sus azules ojos que casi brillaban en esa leve oscuridad. Los de ella, por otra parte, estaban cargados de lujuria y deseo, fijos en los de él.

– Afortunadamente no tienes sueños como los míos –Soltó casi con una leve carcajada, se acomodó para aminorar la poca distancia y así volvió a besarle los labios poco a poco, notando en el aliento de la Wyvern que esos cinco grados estaban cerca de llegar, así entonces rozó apenas su pecho con sus manos, cubierto apenas por un atrevido brasiere de encaje negro, bajó por su cuello y besó sus hombros, pero justo en ese momento se detuvo y suspiró de cansancio–. Ya tienes esos cinco grados arriba de temperatura, perdona pero seguiremos en otra ocasión, tengo que ir a despertar a Nina...

– ¿Eeeh? Espera querido, no me... no hemos terminado –Dijo ella, al ver que Kanon, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se había salido a toda velocidad de su cama y puesto en marcha a donde la pequeña damphir dormía, con resignación Yumi al quitarse las cobijas y sentarse notó que debía cambiarse de ropa interior, esa espontánea reacción de Kanon la había calentado de más, pero no se esperaba el inesperado y abrupto final– ¿Por qué despertó tan agotado y tan temprano? Yo quería hacerlo con él, parecía tan dispuesto... –resopló resignadamente, quizá sí se merecía esto después de todo.

En tanto que el chico de cabellos grises estaba en la recámara de Nina recuperando el aliento, ésta había salido antes al escuchar el pitido de una moto y en la entrada del la casa a recoger una caja mediana con libros dentro, inclusive el mensajero no esperó que le firmasen la hoja de recibo, simplemente aventó el paquete y ella poco después lo tomó con sus manos. Kanon, que en su estado adormilado notó después de un rato que la pequeña no estaba ahí, salió a paso lento y bostezo continuo a buscarla. Hábilmente Nina logró volver a su pieza y esconder ese paquete debajo de la cama, para luego atender al llamado de su onii-chan, podía verse en cámara lenta los pasos largos que daba con dirección al brazo del chico, los colmillos casi brillaban justo para hincarlos y lograr acabar con esa comezón en las encías, pero en un instante preciso Kanon sacó ese bombón ajustable y logró salvar su brazo colocándoselo en la boca a Nina.

– Sabe a fresa, espero te guste –Kanon dio la media vuelta y comenzó a servir el desayuno, con el brazo sano sin un rasguño, y el otro mucho más aliviado, tan así que ya no usaba vendajes y las marcas eran ya pequeñas, se irían de ahí en un par de días. La Damphir se quedó con los ojos abiertos, observando esa cosa que tenía en la boca, apretó un poco como si quisiera masticarle y al notar que no se desharía, alzo los hombros y continuó su camino, no era su sabor favorito, pero tampoco estaba mal.

Freya le ayudó a Kanon, el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la cocina, a poner la mesa y éste sólo llegó a servir las porciones, la suya un poco más abundante por obvias razones. Poco a poco llegaron las tres huéspedes y tomaron asiento, poniendo atención a la chica que estaba a lado de Kanon, sobre todo en su vestimenta extraña, como la de una antigua muñeca fina.

– Les presento a mi onee-chan y esposa, Freya, a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros –dijo Kanon, tomando la mano de su cónyuge quien sonreía despreocupada, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con la mano libre, con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa salmón, emocionada por ser presentada como tal ante alguien.

– ¿Esposa? ¿Onee-chan? –gritaron tanto Yumi como Kizumi al unísono.

– ¿Naniii? –exclamó la Damphir no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. En su mente infantil sólo comprendió que tendría una onee-chan más y que era bonita a sus ojos, igual que las otras dos, pero ésta parecía más apacible y amigable.

– ¿No es acaso una contradicción que tu "esposa" sea tu "onee-chan", humano? –cuestionó la felina con evidentes celos.

– Oh, es una larga historia –Kanon suspiró, realmente era una historia muy larga y compleja la suya. ¿Cómo había llegado a estas circunstancias tan repentinamente? Ni siquiera reparó en eso antes de ir a despertar a sus huéspedes, vamos, no había pensado cómo habría de plantear la respuesta a esa pregunta.

– ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que estabas casado, querido? –Yumi agachó la cabeza, alrededor de ella el aire olía a terror, masacre y psicosis, incluso Kizumi tragó saliva al sentir esas vibras tan densas viniendo de la Wyvern– Después de que hace rato me dejaste así... tan caliente.

– Porque no lo recordaba –respondió con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor corriéndole por la nuca de repentina vergüenza. Con un ademán conciliador, prosiguió a hacer las respectivas aclaraciones antes de que Freya pudiera tomar ventaja de esto, o bien, que las demás pudiesen empezar la tercera guerra mundial–. Verán, Freya y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia cuando éramos muy niños, no teníamos otras amistades debido a que ella había sido adoptada ilegalmente por la hermanastra de mi madre, poco después nos prometimos no dejarnos, y como nos queríamos tanto hicimos una especie de pacto-matrimonio, sin embargo, cuando sucedió el accidente que cobró la vida de mis padres no volví a verla, hasta ahora.

– La energía sexual contenida esta noche en Kanon hizo que el pacto se reactivara, guiándome a él, y como buena esposa le ayudé a liberarla casi por completo –agregó la súcubo despreocupada, sin atender a lo que esto último significaba para las demás, es más, por poco se relame los labios enfrente de las presentes, mas reprimió ese impulso por educación.

Antes de que los ojos asesinos de la Cait Sith y de la Wyvern se dirigieran hacia "el par de casados" el chico se serenó y continuó aclarando– Como el trauma del accidente tuvo secuelas en mi memoria, no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado, Freya con su poder logró que recuperara parte de mis recuerdos hace unas horas, y a pesar de que somos esposos, relativamente es sólo un pacto personal y no es algo que me impida tener otras relaciones.

– Oh, en ese caso no se diga más, bienvenida a la familia Freya –Yumi suspiró aliviada, podía seguir teniendo a su querido anfitrión entre sus brazos y seguirlo acosando como ya era costumbre, Kizumi estaba en shock ¿Entonces significaba que Kanon no tenía el menor aprecio por la monogamia? ¿No sería ella su única esposa? Pronto flamas ardiendo aparecieron en sus pupilas, ensombreciendo de nuevo el ambiente.

– ¿Entonces... esto es un harem? Humano... ¡Respóndeme! –vociferó ella, imponiendo un pesado silencio en la mesa.

Kanon temblaba de miedo, no había visto a Kizumi así de molesta, así que con media voz y bastante temeroso se puso de pie y respondió la pregunta– Si lo pones así suena feo, pero... ¿Qué sería de esta casa sin ti, Kizumi? Algo del orden que hay en esta "familia", si le puedo llamar así, depende de ti y tu forma racional de ver las cosas, además –se acercó un poco más a ella, quien titubeó un poco y casi da un traspié retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared– Me pondría muy triste si me dejaras.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaban como los de un niño pequeño pidiendo algo de corazón, y ese poder enternecedor de alguna manera logró convencerla. Dócil, ella dejó que los brazos del chico la rodearan, éste suspiró discretamente, al menos esta ocasión había salvado el pellejo.

– Es oficial, Freya se quedará a cargo de Kanon –Se escuchó a alguien entrar a la casa y caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Smith sentía cierto alivio, como si Kanon sin saberlo le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

– ¿Qué haces por acá? –Preguntó la Cait Sith, algo descolocada por el hecho de que la agente de gobierno entrase como si fuera su casa.

– Vine a traer buenas noticias, pero creo que ustedes me las han dado a mí. –Smith se recargó en la pared, sonriendo por la suerte que tenía– Y por un café. ¿Kanon, podrías?

– Sólo por las buenas noticias, te traeré dos tazas. –El chico pronto calentó café instantáneo, no quería retrasar más el desayuno, su estómago comenzaba a darle quejas.

– ¿Y ustedes, qué tal? ¿Kanon se porta bien o es necesario enviarlo a prisión para corregir su conducta?

Las chicas tragaron saliva con esa última pregunta, un mal chiste. Yumi pensó en voz alta a propósito, imaginándose en una celda con Kanon aprisionado de manos y pies, a su merced totalmente –Necesita un castigo, y yo se lo quiero dar, sí...

– Lo que Yumi quiere decir, –Carraspeó la felina, mirando severamente a la chica de cabellos rosáceos– es que Kanon no puede portarse mejor, se preocupa por todas incluso cuando a veces perdemos el control.

– Pero quisiera que perdiese el control –dijeron Yumi y Freya al unísono, después de lo cual rieron indiscretamente, Freya sobre todo que había sentido en carne propia ver al chico entregado al más puro instinto animal.

– Hay una niña presente, tengan un poco más de decencia por favor –advirtió Kizumi, apenada por el comportamiento de esas dos.

– Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme. –Smith hizo una seña con el pulgar arriba. Sus ojos brillaban incluso tras los lentes al ver el par de tazas con la preciada bebida caliente vertida en ellas– Sería muy difícil para mí reubicar a una súcubo y más si ella tiene un vínculo mágico con Kanon, sería inútil intentar que alguien la adopte, ella no estaría nunca contenta.

– ¿Una súccubus? Ahora todo está claro –Kizumi casi se desmaya, de no ser porque estaba sentada se hubiera caído y hecho daño. Un par de segundos después volvía en sí.

– Mi raza no es lo importante, además las súcubos sí nos enamoramos, y yo amo a mi pequeño otouto-chan.

– Iba a darnos noticias nuevas, Smith-san –recapituló Kanon, comenzando a comer, a lo cual las demás le siguieron agradeciendo el alimento.

– Claro, pues dado que el número de huéspedes ha aumentado, y que tengo una extra-especie por asignar, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro y la enviaré aquí para que se encargue de las labores domésticas. Ella llegará en próximos días, estamos terminando de legalizar su estancia en el país.

– ¿Legalizar? Si todas las extra-especies son registradas tan pronto nacen según la norma –Kanon se extrañó al escuchar el hecho de que una criatura así no tuviese registro y estuviese en esos trámites ahora.

– Digamos que no hay forma de saber su origen, simplemente apareció dentro de una cueva, buscando un amo al que servir, como si fuese una ronin.

– Y supongo que yo voy a tener que investigar su especie teniéndola aquí. ¿No es eso algo irresponsable? Sin información es algo peligroso adoptarla así como así.

– Pues ha jurado no dañar a ningún humano o extra-especie, con tal de que encuentre a alguien a quien servir. Además, es emocionante experimentar con especies nuevas, estoy segura de que te será muy útil.

– Sería bueno adoptarla, querido, tendrías más tiempo para investigar y para nosotras también, en vez de hacer toda la casa tú solo.

– Eso es porque no me ayudan mucho que digamos –reclamó el aludido, pero pensándoselo un poco, otras manos limpiando y aseando harían más sencillo todo, y claro, tendría más tiempo para trabajar– Dado que soy el único que puede adoptar extra-especies en este mundo, no me queda de otra. ¿Qué otra cosa puede pasar?

– Muy bien, pues pronto la conocerás –Smith terminó ambas tazas en un santiamén, contenta y con nuevas energías, salió y se fue de ahí. Terminando de comer Freya ayudó a recoger la mesa y Kanon a lavar los trastes. Las chicas se dispersaron, Kizumi fue a tenderse sobre el tejado, Yumi prendió la TV para ver una novela romántica, Nina se fue a su cuarto con la intención de ver lo que ese paquete tenía dentro, Kanon fue a su estudio a dormir en el cómodo sillón, necesitaba reponer fuerzas y su mente tampoco daba para más, Freya fue a instalarse en la recámara del anfitrión en tanto Smith programara más adecuaciones a esa casa y se le otorgara su propio cuarto.

Rendido al sueño, Kanon durmió profundamente, sin embargo, todo ese torrente de información que había vuelto a su cabeza provocaría que reviviese uno de los últimos recuerdos con Freya, sin que mediase magia o hechizo por parte de ella.

 _ **F**_ _ **lashback**_

Tendido en el suelo y con apenas unas gotas en la piel, Kanon yacía desnudo, y cerca de él Freya quien también estaba en esas condiciones, quien miraba la entrepierna del chico con devota curiosidad.

– Vamos a jugar a algo nuevo, otouto-chan. Tienes que quedarte quieto y no hacer mucho ruido ¿Entendido?

– Como quieras onee-chan, pero ¿Qué se supone que se hace en este juego?

– Tú nada, sólo no llores ni grites –contestó ella, sonriendo de lado a lado. Con cuidado se puso de cuclillas y tomó el flácido simiente de carne entre las piernas del chico, lo acarició y tanteó como juguete nuevo, y al sentir que se hinchaba un poco y se enderezaba, el asombro la indujo en masajearlo poco a poco, provocando un leve suspiro en el chico, dos, tres, era alucinante para Freya notar la dureza de esa parte de su hermano menor, no se contuvo y aumentó el ritmo y cadencia de sus movimientos, para después recostarse a su lado sin cesar en el estímulo manual que hacía que Kanon comenzara a sentirse inquieto y a la vez tentado a no moverse de ahí, inclinándose un poco para estar más cerca de él, comenzó a darle besos cortos, y él se dejaba hacer, obediente a la regla de quedarse quieto.

– Onee-chan, me siento... me siento raro, oh... ¡Oh! Onee-chan... Quiero... quiero probarlas –entre jadeos, Kanon sentía todo ese placer, esa sensación extraña y alucinante llenarlo poco a poco, Freya estaba achispada, se sentía igual de viva, y con una ligera pausa le ofreció uno de sus senos al chico que succionaba y lamía con ansiedad intensa, ese punto sensible en ella la puso en igualdad de condiciones, ella aumentó la velocidad de su mano empapada en un líquido transparente que manaba del falo aquél, facilitando el movimiento, y él la forma en que su lengua se movía y enroscaba en esa piel suave y ardiente, más fuerte sin llegar a lastimarla, como temió cuando ella casi grita de goce y no de dolor, poco después él sintió que su cuerpo era drenado y que iba a desmayarse. Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, sus fuerzas cedieron poco después, experimentando una extraña satisfacción dentro de ellos, como travesura que sólo ellos dos guardarían en secreto.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_


	12. El secreto de Nina

**Disclaimer** : Monster musume no iru nichijou es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 _Aleksast presenta_

"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 8: El secreto de Nina

La siguiente integrante de la familia demoraría en llegar debido a varias circunstancias que estaban manejando en MON, la principal era que el traslado había sido complicado porque la chica no quería hablar con nadie, ni abordar el jet en el aeropuerto improvisado en el desierto. Además, parecía aborrecer las alturas, pues tuvo un ataque de pánico durante el vuelo hacia Japón.

Ahora en las oficinas de la agencia, personal especializado la preparaba en cuanto a temas culturales y del idioma japonés, lo que ya había demorado dos semanas, largas y aburridas para el escuadrón de MON al no haber nada de acción, pero ¿Qué pasó con nuestro protagonista durante ese lapso de tiempo? Se había librado de tener otra sesión de besos y pasión con su "esposa", Kizumi lo llevaba bien a tal grado de que se enfocaba más en mantener el equilibrio en la familia, y Yumi... vamos, es Yumi, frecuentemente acosando a Kanon como de costumbre.

Nina se había comportado bastante bien y afortunadamente para el chico ya no lo había mordido, parecía ahora aficionada a que le contara cuentos antes de dormir, y durante las tardes jugaba con un par de muñecas que Kanon le había comprado. Sin embargo, nadie notaba que la pequeña Damphir pasaba tiempo sola leyendo los libros ilustrados con fotografías incluso que había escondido debajo de la cama. La única quizás que vislumbró el crecimiento de Nina hasta este punto fue Kizumi, pero no creyó que fuese algo raro, nadie siquiera imaginaba que la pequeña niña estaba por mutar, ni que tenía un secreto que esconder.

Kanon junto con sus colegas en el departamento de investigación de extra especies habían recabado poca información, sobre todo de fuentes que para el científico estándar podrían ser basura: leyendas ancestrales de pueblos europeos, uno que otro libro esotérico y un cuaderno de poemas medievales en rumano con alfabeto cirílico (como el que se usa en el idioma ruso), que fue complejo debido a los cambios lingüísticos que se habían dado desde mediados del siglo XVI a la fecha, sin embargo útiles para tener las características básicas de la especie Damphir, resultante del apareamiento de una vampiresa con un humano, lo que nos daba una raza híbrida que tenía mucho que revelar.

Justo una mañana tranquila, la agente Smith, como era su costumbre, entró directamente a la cocina, arrastrando consigo una maleta de ropa para la chica en cuestión, Kanon la recibió gustosamente y condujo a la ahora bella adolescente a su habitación indicándole que se cambiara con lo que le habían traído, si algo agradecía el chico es que la rubia hablara de manera fluida y se hubiese serenado un poco, aunque extrañaría ser mordido de vez en cuando, tenía justo 24 horas de haber cambiado de forma, de una pequeña, tierna pero mordelona niña a ahora una chica tranquila y serena. Tanto Yumi como Kizumi habían salido por unas cosas al supermercado, portando una autorización de su anfitrión firmada y sellada por la autoridad correspondiente -más bien improvisó el sello del departamento de Smith, ya que esta no es muy formal a la hora de cumplir peticiones o hacer trámites que requieran su intervención-, de modo que únicamente estaban Kanon, Smith y Nina en casa.

Mientras conversaban acerca del estatus de la chica número 4, Nina regresó con un lindo vestido guinda que le quedaba perfecto, sus cabellos rubios, largos y lacios, parecían resplandecientes y sedosos, justo en un fleco en la frente ella portaba un prendedor dorado y un pequeño lazo rojo, sus ojos escarlatas se dirigían a los dos, pero claro, el que más interesaba para ella era Kanon, su admirado protector.

—Ésta es su forma de adolescente, ha sido difícil averiguar al respecto de las Damphir, pero vale la pena ver tan repentina transformación— se dijo en voz alta el chico, asombrado por la belleza de la que hasta hace poco fuera una linda niñita de colmillos traviesos.

—Las Damphir tienen un ciclo de vida único, según el reporte que me enviaste. ¿Cómo decías que sucedía?— Smith observaba a la chica con curiosidad, no parecía siquiera ser una extra-especie.

—7 días como bebé, 14 días en edad infantil, 210 como jovencita, 420 como adulta, y se repite de nuevo. Me sorprende que no hayas leído más allá de la portada de mi reporte, agente Smith. Su ciclo quizá es una de ventajas de tener sangre vampírica en las venas, supongo.

—No hemos podido encontrar todavía quienes fueron sus padres, su pasado, y como sucedió, pero parece que no es problema para ella.— la agente tomó todo el café de la taza de un solo trago, ante la incrédula mirada de Kanon, dado que el café estaba muy caliente y cualquier otra persona se estuviese quejando de dolor.

—Me encanta mi ropa, gracias agente Smith— la rubia sonreía mesuradamente, aunque la delataba un sonrojo en toda la extensión de su faz al darse cuenta que Kanon estaba sorprendido y anonadado con su apariencia, éste, al notarse atrapado, se puso tenso.

—Eso te pertenece, no me lo agradezcas, yo solo agregué uno o dos atuendos a tu colección, y bueno... quisiera quedarme más tiempo para ver los avances de Kanon con ustedes pero hay una banda de orcos que están secuestrando a una idol y tengo que hacer que esos infelices sientan mi furia. ¡Al fin unos infelices que necesitan una paliza! ¡Bye!

Y así, sin más la agente partió en su auto a toda velocidad. Kanon iba a dirigirse a su estudio para seguir trabajando pero la damphir tuvo una idea que llamó su atención.

—Hermanito, ¿podrías ayudarme con la maleta? —solicitó la chica, mirando fijamente los ojos de su anfitrión.

Kanon, sin vacilar, tomó el mango de la maleta y cuando tiró sintió que era más pesada y grande de lo que pensaba, aún así logró llevarla al cuarto de Nina, ponerla en el suelo para abrirla y sacar su contendido. De manera súbita, la ropa salió a presión, por unos instantes la ropa interior de la chica parecía flotar ante las narices de Kanon, quien enrojeció de vergüenza al ver que unos panties rojos aterrizaban en su cara. Por reflejo, los retiró rápidamente colocándolos sobre la cama.

—No creo que tengas con la ropa interior de mis hermanas, oniisan— soltó sin tapujos la chica, sin notar que Kanon se sentía más avergonzado. —Te he visto encargarte de la lavandería de todas nosotras y no te habías puesto así, no que yo recuerde.

—Bueno es que por lo general las veo lo mínimo posible, y no es lo mismo ver una prenda de ropa interior a solas, que enfrente de su dueña. ¿Necesitas que ayude a acomodar o te dejo que lo hagas a solas? —. Obviamente lo que deseaba Kanon era no estar en esta situación difícil mucho tiempo, pero para su mala suerte, la respuesta no fue la deseada.

—Me gusta hablar contigo, así que preferiría que te quedaras, oniisan.

—Bueno— Kanon se apresuró a acomodar toda la ropa interior en un cajón, en tanto que Nina ponía en su sitio todo su calzado, parecía una maleta sin fondo, idea que le hizo clic al chico y comenzó a preguntar. — ¿Es un beliz mágico? Son demasiadas cosas como para que quepan en una maleta convencional creada por nosotros los humanos.

—¿Eres humano? No me lo habría imaginado, seguramente mi sentido del olfato necesita ejercitarse. Y sí, es algo que la familia de vampiros con la que fui criada me había dado, ahí caben todo tipo de cosas, y está dividida para mis cuatro fases de vida. Genial ¿no?

—Curioso sin duda. —Kanon estaba sorprendido al ver el objeto mágico que tenía frente a él, pero más le llamaba la atención que Nina pensara que no era humano. — ¿Pensabas que era un chico extra especie? ¿qué especie crees que soy? No tengo alas ni nada que me haga suponer que no soy humano.

—Pues... siento que tu sangre tiene algunos genes de vampiro o súcubo, ambas especies son similares y parten de la misma familia. Yo soy una híbrida rara, era muy difícil lidiar con mi familia adoptiva... o eso creo, no estoy segura perono te preocupes, mi memoria volverá y podré ayudarte a tener más información acerca de mi especie, supe que estás investigando al respecto. —Nina terminó de acomodar los vestidos largos, algunos de estilo medieval y otros del siglo XIX, pero también había ropa relativamente actual y eso hacía más interesante a la chica. Kanon por otra parte terminó de acomodar los accesorios y joyas que tenía, hasta volver a cerrar el beliz.

—Sí, me será de mucha ayuda en el futuro. —Kanon resopló cansado y exclamó victorioso— ¡Terminamos!

—Nos ha llevado poco, gracias oniisan, ahora déjame darte un masaje como pago por tu ayuda— propuso la chica, sonrojándose al instante y mirándole con algo de pena. —Siempre te he visto muy nervioso y estresado, sobre todo cuando alguna de mis hermanas se te acerca demasiado, y quisiera ayudarte con eso, después de todo eres mi oniisan.

—Supongo que sí, necesito un masaje... ¿tengo que hacer algo?— respondía él, después de todo mantener en pie la casa con tanta feromona flotando era ciertamente una tarea dura. Nina negó con la cabeza, únicamente pidió al chico de pelo gris que se quitara la playera que tenía y se pusiera boca abajo sobre la cama, así, las manos suaves de la chica comenzaron a encargarse de los hombros primero, logrando relajar sus músculos que parecían estar demasiado rígidos por la forma en que tronaban al masajearlos aplicando sólo la fuerza necesaria, con el paso de los minutos Kanon fue sintiéndose más ligero y relajado, probablemente Nina había aprendido muchas cosas en sus ciclos pasados y ésta era una de esas cosas. De repente Nina hizo tronar la espalda baja, y de alguna manera eso provocó que tres revistas que estaban debajo de la cama se asomaran ante los ojos de Kanon, quien enarcó las cejas, sorprendido de encontrar ese tipo de publicaciones en la casa.

—Qué raro, yo no tengo revistas para adultos en mi habitación ¿De qué tratarán?— y cuando estaba por tomar una, Nina se percató y corrió para quitársela de las manos.

—Oniisan, eso es privado, aunque estoy avergonzada no debiste haberla...—Su voz se fue apagando en tanto sus ojos se fijaban en una delgada línea de sangre que corría por el dedo índice de Kanon. —Oh no, oniisan... te cortaste con el papel... y eso es... sangre...

La damphir parecía hipnotizada por el olor a sangre, en tanto que sus ojos tomaron un brillo inusual que no advertía nada bueno para el chico. Después de todo ella es mitad vampiro, así que pronto Kanon se vio dominado sobre la cama boca arriba sintiendo cómo la boca de Nina succionaba la sangre con gran placer y quizá excediéndose en su voracidad, lo que prendió la señal de alarma en el chico, quien sin tener una mejor idea decidió sacar un poco el dedo, despacio, esperando que los colmillos de Nina no reaccionaran por impulso, pero por alguna razón el dedo se deslizaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, lo que encendió más a la damphir.

—Así que quieres jugar conmigo— contestó la chica que sonreía lascivamente ante su anfitrión. —Juguemos entonces.

—Oh no...

Kanon, que no se había dado cuenta de cuán peligroso sangrar frente a una damphir, ahora era una presa fácil y no tenía muchas alternativas, además, por dentro se sentía bastante bien tras el masaje que Nina le dio instantes antes de esta situación crítica, por lo cual no tenía muchas ganas de quitarle la conciencia, y si sumamos que de cerca ella era bastante atractiva, no quedaba más que ceder ante su protegida, suspiró como pidiendo perdón por dentro, por lo que sucedería a continuación, sólo esperaba no perder demasiada sangre en el proceso.

 _Continuará..._


	13. La sangre de Kanon ¿Es sangre real?

**Disclaimer** : Monster musume no iru nichijou es obra de Okayado y Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro, únicamente de entretener a quien la lea.

 _Aleksast presenta_

"Life with monster girls: LOVE Season"

(La vida con las chicas no-humanas: Temporada LOVE)

Capítulo 9: La sangre de Kanon ¿sangre real?

–Mmm... esto es delicioso.

Nina lamía de la herida el hilillo revuelto de saliva y sangre, en tanto Kanon sentía un raro frescor en ella, como si poco a poco ese corte fuese cerrando.

–Me siento como paleta de helado, Nina, mi dedo, me estoy empezando a... no sé como describirlo realmente –Reclamó éste, cubriéndose con la sábana usando la otra mano.

–Sí, ya será suficiente con eso. ¿Ves qué divertido es jugar a la enfermera?– la chica estaba emocionada, de modo que se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. –Terminemos con el masaje, hermanito.

–OK... pero me tienes que decir de qué van las revistas que tienes abajo de la cama y cómo las obtuviste– Kanon vio que ella estaba calmada y sin señales de otro momentum vampírico del cual preocuparse.

–Una es sobre tres chicas que van a la universidad y se enamoran del mismo profesor, –comenzó a relatar, en tanto que sus manos iban masajeando los brazos de Kanon, desde las manos hacia los hombros.– él se enamora de las tres, pero se decide por una al final y las dos por venganza deciden convencer a unos chicos de ahí para secuestrar a su rival, todavía no sale el siguiente tomo. –En ese momento la muñeca izquierda de Kanon hizo un extraño clic, y ella prosiguió. –Otra es sobre una chica que trabaja en un restaurante, pero su jefe abusa constantemente de ella, su único hermano se da cuenta y se pone celoso, obtiene una cinta de las que el jefe de su hermana tenía con material para chantajearla, una noche que ella llega a casa él decide hablar al respecto, ella se sienta en la sala y él le muestra la cinta de video donde se ve que ella cumple los fetiches de su jefe, y hasta ahí termina puesto que la mangaka no ha sacado otro tomo... eh... ¿onii-san? –Ella sintió algo extraño en la entrepierna del chico, quien tragó saliva y se le veía enrojecido a más no poder.

–Nina ¿Sabes si tu saliva tiene algún otro efecto además de cauterizar heridas? Esto no es normal...– él desviaba la mirada, tratando de no bostezar.

–Quisiera saberlo también... en fin, la de la portada que viste, la que te hizo la herida, es una edición especial del relato de una princesa y un príncipe, de mismos padres, que se escapan de la guardia del rey cuando éste compromete al príncipe con una chica de un país vecino, es tan intensa esa escena en el bosque a media noche que no puedo dejar de verla e imaginarme como la princesa– Nina se sonrojó al tener una imagen mental de ese pasaje. –Al final no se sabe si mueren atrapados por el ejército del rey o si viven juntos escapando para siempre.

Sin embargo, de una u otra manera Kanon se quedó dormido a medio relato, su cuerpo yacía en la cama relajado y sin pinta de despertar pronto, ella se acomodó a lado de él. –Temía que pensaras que era una psicópata, hermanito, una loca o algo así... sé que no me escuchas pero... te quiero, onii-san.

Poco después Freya, Yumi y Kizumi llegaron a casa con suficiente comida como para dos semanas, la Cait Sith fue a echar una siesta en tanto que Yumi prefirió tomar un baño, esperando encontrarse a su querido anfitrión de improviso en paños menores, lamentablemente encontró el baño sin ocupar. En cuanto a la súcubo, se encargó de hacer la comida por Kanon, pensando en que éste tenía mucho trabajo y que podía ayudarle en eso, después de todo ya había aprendido el menú y cómo prepararlo, dejando que Nina y él pudieran descansar un buen rato, sin saber evidentemente que éstos estaban dormidos en la misma cama.

Después de su relajante baño de vapor, la wyvern guiada por su olfato llegó a la cocina para ver todo a punto de estar listo para la comida, Freya se veía tan concentrada en cocinar que no notó que tenía a Yumi justo detrás, a punto de tomar el cucharón y comer de la misma olla ese estofado, hasta que la súcubo vio las garras de Yumi e inmediatamente la apartó teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse.

–¡Auch! Sólo quería una probadita– se quejó la chica de cabellos rosáceos, al ver que Freya no le permitiría probar bocado hasta que no estuvieran todos en la mesa.

–Si tienes tanta hambre mejor avisa a los demás, sobre todo a nuestro querido Kanon, seguro ha de estar hambrieto.

–De acuerdo– en un tono no muy animado Yumi fue a donde Kizumi, abrió la puerta abruptamente y despertó de golpe a la felina, quien gruñó molesta. –A comer, Kizumi.

–Sólo con llamar a la puerta era suficiente, casi salto al techo de miedo.

Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio dado que Yumi desapareció de ahí, apresurada. Ésta había ido en busca de su anfitrión directamente a su habitación, sin esperar que él respondiera como de costumbre, ella abrió la puerta y cuando vio a Kanon desnudo de la cintura para arriba -de alguna forma cubierto por la sábana a la mitad- llamó a las demás, anonadada.

Kizumi sin transformarse llegó y se asomó para ver qué ocurría, suponiendo que Yumi había visto un ratón o algo por el estilo tenía sus garras expuestas lista para atacar, pero al ver que se trataba del chico peligrís durmiendo con la niña mordelona hizo una mueca de aburrimiento –Y yo pensando que era un suculento ratón... sólo es el humano durmiendo con Nina, iré a ver si Freya tiene lista la comida.

–Pero...

–Kanon no haría nada que Nina no quisiera y dudo mucho que nuestro humano sea un "hentai", al menos de manera consciente.

–Pero no duerme conmigo– refunfuñó la otra.

–Ven a comer y deja de quejarte, Yumi– llamó la súcubo desde la cocina.

Momentos después de que la Wyvern dejara de estar mirando a Kanon y a Nina, éste despertó poco a poco, notando que se sentía más liviano y con más energía, como si hubiera tomado alguna poción mágica. Nina hizo lo mismo un poco después de que el chico se fuera. Kanon por su cuenta tomó una jeringa y con ella extrajo sangre suficiente para hacer pruebas de composición y ADN, con una llamada una camioneta de paquetería con el logotipo del gobierno japonés arribaba al instante, el chico mostró sus credenciales y les entregó en un envase hermético la sangre para que la examinasen, sólo para estar seguro de lo que había comentado Nina. Al oír su nombre desde el comedor en voz de las cuatro chicas, sonrió para sí, y cerró la puerta.


End file.
